


Список

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Питтсбурге объявился серийный убийца, и местная полиция приглашает на помощь группу профайлеров ФБР под руководством Аарона Хотчнера. И первым подозреваемым ФБР становится Брайан Кинни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390692) by [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli). 



> Бета: нет, все ошибки мои  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Переведено на ФБ-2013

 

**Глава 1**

Пора начинать.

Он все так же красив, каким я его помню: накачанный и подтянутый там, где это требуется, мягкий и податливый там, где это необходимо. Он двигается подо мной отчаянно и страстно, и мы вместе испытываем блаженство, достигнув того момента, когда кажется, что над тобой разверзаются небеса и ты на секунду можешь увидеть лицо Бога.

Он выплескивается мне на руку, мокрый, скользкий и горячий, наполняя воздух привкусом соли и железа.

‒ Тебе тоже было хорошо? ‒ бормочу я ему на ухо.

Конечно, он не отвечает. Он слишком ошеломлен и обессилен, и это я, я привел его к этому, к поворотному моменту всей его жизни, помог испытать то, что он никогда прежде не испытывал и никогда больше не испытает. Я сделал это. Я.

После ванны я одеваю его и застегиваю ему рубашку и запонки. Я оставляю его на парковке «Тулшеда» ‒ его бледная кожа резко выделяется на фоне черного асфальта и красного пятна крови. Мой сказочный любовник, Спящая красавица и Белоснежка в одном лице. Я складываю ему руки, чтобы прикрыть его позор.

Это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать.

_12 ноября 2007 г., 9.00_

– Ты видела нового специалиста по полиграфу? – с широкой солнечной улыбкой спросила технический аналитик Пенелопа Гарсия свою коллегу, когда они вошли в помещение, где располагался Отдел поведенческого анализа.

Спецагент Эмили Прентисс, стройная брюнетка в строгом черном костюме – полная противоположность блондинке Гарсии в фиолетовом платье, покачала головой и села за свой стол.

– Симпатичный?

– Очень симпатичный. Высокий, темноволосый, молоденький, в потрясающих очках, – ответила Гарсия, опершись на стол Прентисс.

Дерек Морган, который сам соответствовал этому описанию во всем, кроме очков, оторвал взгляд от монитора и насмешливо посмотрел на Гарсию и Прентисс.

– Осторожно, – с улыбкой предупредила Прентисс, – а то Морган начнет ревновать.

– К кому? – спросил тот, откидываясь на спинку кресла и кладя ногу на ногу.

– К новому специалисту по полиграфу, – пояснила Прентисс.

– К новому красавчику в отделе, – уточнила Гарсия. – Но не волнуйся, сладенький, – подмигнув Моргану, добавила она, – никто и никогда не сможет встать между нами.

– Миллард? Он гей, – раздался голос сбоку.

Все дружно повернулись и посмотрели на доктора Спенсера Рида, сидевшего, скрестив ноги, на офисном стуле возле своего стола, усеянного полудюжиной открытых папок.

Когда Гарсия и Прентисс вошли в комнату, он делал какие-то заметки и, казалось, не прислушивался к их разговору.

– С чего ты взял? – подняв бровь, спросил у худого и растрепанного Рида Морган, озвучив вопрос, интересовавший в первую очередь Гарсию и Прентисс.

Рид взглянул на коллег, не замечая их удивления.

– Я видел во вторник, как его подвозил на работу партнер – коротко стриженый блондин с бородой и в деловом костюме.

– Это мог быть его друг, – склонив голову, предположила Прентисс.

– Или сосед, с которым они делят расходы на проезд, – сказала Гарсия, показав на Рида своей украшенной фиолетовым пером ручкой.

– Думаешь, он стал бы взасос целоваться с соседом, который подвозит его до работы? – спросил Рид, демонстрируя тем самым, что он не настолько ненаблюдателен во всем, что не касалось работы, как они предполагали.

– Твоя правда, – вздохнула Гарсия.

– Ну почему все самые симпатичные парни или геи, или женаты? – пожаловалась Прентисс лишь наполовину шутливо.

Морган и Рид возмущенно взглянули на нее.

– Эй!

Прентисс засмеялась и подняла руки, сдаваясь.

– Простите. Геи, женаты или коллеги, которых можно любить исключительно платонически.

– Ладно, прощаю, – великодушно сказал Морган. – На этот раз.

Дверь комнаты открылась, привлекая их внимание, и в Отдел зашли трое их коллег: двое темноволосых мужчин и светловолосая девушка.

Хотчнер, младший из этих двух мужчин, гладко выбритый и в идеально сидевшем костюме, махнул рукой остальным, призывая их пройти в комнату для совещаний. Следовавший за ним Росси казался слегка помятым, что было особенно заметно на фоне свежей и безупречно выглядевший Джей Джей.

Прентисс проводила их взглядом и поднялась со стула, также как и Морган с Ридом.

– Поехали, – сказала она.

Когда все пятеро профайлеров Отдела уселись за круглым столом и раскрыли папки с делом, стоявшая Джей Джей вывела на экран фотографию. Первым, что бросилось в глаза Моргану, были яркие цвета. На снимке был молодой мужчина с короткими темными волосами, одетый в потертые облегающие джинсы и белоснежно-белую рубашку. Пятно крови, расплывшееся на подоле рубашки, было вызывающе красным. Руки мужчины были сложены на паху, словно он защищал его. Или прикрывал от посторонних глаз.

– Александр Илси, – начала Джей Джей, кивнув на фотографию, которую тут же сменила другая.

На ней был уже другой молодой и привлекательный мужчина, по прикидкам Моргана, лет двадцати пяти. На нем были джинсы с дырками и потертостями – не от времени, а по дизайнерской задумке, и шелковая обтягивающая рубашка. И дорогие ботинки. Лежал он в той же позе, что и первый мужчина

– Энтони Пенн, – продолжила Джей Джей, расположив фотографии рядом друг с другом. – Пенн был первой жертвой, убит двадцать первого сентября. Его тело нашли на парковке «Пистолс», это местный бар. Полиция Питтсбурга предположила, что это убийство по личным мотивам, и разрабатывала эту версию, пока не нашла тело Илси, также оставленного на парковке в том же районе два дня назад.

– Тоже у клуба? – спросила нахмурившаяся Прентисс, изучая фотографии и пытаясь предположить, что связывало этих двух.

– Да, у клуба в паре кварталов от первого, – подтвердила Джей Джей, – под названием «Тулшед». Оба расположены на Либерти-авеню, которая является центром питтсбурской общины геев. Оба мужчина были накачаны наркотиками, их удушили и… – Джей Джей запнулась, извиняющимся взглядом обвела находившихся в комнате мужчин и закончила: – и кастрировали.

Морган, не сдержавшись, поморщился. Небольшое утешение ему принес тот факт, что Рид и Росси скрестили ноги, и хотя Хотч сидел на противоположном конце стола, Морган был уверен, что он сделал то же самое. Прентисс посмотрела на него смеющимися глазами, и Морган в ответ слегка пожал плечами.

– Сексуальное насилие? – спросил Хотч, как всегда не отвлекаясь на пустяки и листая дело в поисках отчета патологоанатома.

– Невозможно определить, – покачав головой, ответила Джей Джей. – Патологоанатомы установили, что оба незадолго до смерти занимались анальным сексом, но нет свидетельств того, что он был недобровольным, у них нет никаких защитных ран или повреждений. Однако, возможно, это результат того, что им предварительно дали наркотик.

– Следы смазки и отсутствие повреждений указывают на то, что целью убийцы не было изнасилование, – заметил Росси. – На телах не было обнаружено ДНК, так что убийца либо использовал презерватив, либо посторонний предмет…

– Возможно, это говорит о том, что он импотент или у него проблемы с сексом, – вставил Рид, наклонившись вперед так, что ему пришлось опереться на стол, чтобы не упасть вместе со стулом. – То, как он изуродовал тела, но перед этим вымыл их и одел, то, как он расположил их… убийца хотел, чтобы их быстро нашли, и они были ему небезразличны. Это личное.

– Бывший любовник? – предположила Прентисс и, посмотрев на Джей Джей, спросила: – У нас есть информация о том, были ли жертвы геями?

– Пенн волонтерствовал в местном центре для геев и лесбиянок, так что, скорее всего, был. Илси – неизвестно. Но у нас есть его адрес – это квартира все в том же районе, где располагается питтсбургская община представителей нетрадиционной ориентации, поэтому вполне возможно, что он также был геем. Приняв во внимание, в каком виде были найдены жертвы, и тот факт, что их больше одной, питтсбургская полиция решила попросить нас о помощи.

– Нам известно… – Прентисс чуть поколебалась, прежде чем задать этот вопрос. – Нам известно, что случилось с половыми органами жертв?

– Они не были найдены на месте обнаружения жертв, – ответила Джей Джей. – Может, он избавляется от них в другом месте?

Росси нахмурился.

– Или хранит их как трофеи.

Хотч молча кивнул, по обыкновению храня пока свои догадки при себе.

– Выезжаем через полчаса.

**Глава 2**

_12 ноября 2007 г., полдень_

В Питтсбурге тот ноябрьский день был таким же серым и хмурым, как и в Вирджинии. Прентисс потуже затянула пояс пальто, пытаясь защититься от пронизывающего холода. Желтая полицейская лента, которой был отгорожен вход на парковку, развевалась на ветру. Прентисс полагала, что ночью здание клуба выглядело не таким скучным, как при блеклом дневном свете. Улица перед клубом была шумной и оживленной, однако парковка была втиснула между тремя домами, и до нее не долетали уличный шум.

Детектив питтсбургской полиции Карл Хорват, ведущий это дело, был уже не молод и далеко не строен, седовлас и с наметившейся лысиной. Гнев в его голосе, когда он говорил об этих убийствах, было очевиден, и становилось ясно, что для него это не очередное рутинное и ничего не значащее дело.

Последние десять минут он показывал агентам ФБР место последнего преступления, и когда они все осмотрели, потер полной рукой шею сзади и сказал:

– У нас здесь уже были убийства, в таком районе это неудивительно. То какому-нибудь хаслеру не повезет, то заглянет агрессивный работяга в поисках драки, то придут противники геев. Но, должен сказать, агент Хотчнер, что такое у нас случается впервые.

– К сожалению, мы уже видели нечто подобное, – ответил Хотч, оглядываясь вокруг, словно надеясь найти что-то, что упустила полиция.

Прентисс подошла к ним и кивнула Хорвату.

– Убийца знал жертв, и мы найдем его, если вычислим, что его с ними связывало.

Хорват, засунул руки в карманы поношенного пальто, словно мог отыскать в них нужные ответы, и сказал:

– Вы поймаете этого парня? Сын моей близкой подруги владеет магазинчиком на Либерти. Она с ума сходит из-за этих убийц, и я не представляю, как ее успокоить после такого.

Судя по его взгляду, с ума сходила не только его «близкая подруга», но так ему было легче выразить свои чувства. Прентисс не могла его в этом винить.

– Мы его поймаем, – пообещала она Хорвату с улыбкой, которая, как Прентисс рассчитывала, была уверенной.

Сидевший на корточках немного поодаль Рид встал, вытер руки о брюки, задев свой пистолет, и присоединился к ним.

– Ни здесь, ни на месте обнаружения второго трупа не найдено пятен крови, кроме как натекшей с жертв, так? – спросил Рид Хорвата.

– Верно, – подтвердил детектив. – А с жертв ее натекло слишком мало для…

Он неуютно поежился.

– Вы же знаете, что этот псих с ними сделал, – с отвращением сказал он. – Крови с жертв натекло мало, а значит, он сделал это не здесь. Он убил их в другом месте, а здесь просто бросил.

– У него должна быть машина.

– Следы шин?

– Здесь всю неделю было сухо, отпечатков шин не осталось, даже если они и были.

– Как насчет камер наблюдения? Они есть на парковке?

– Есть, но сейчас это не больше, чем муляж – владелец клуба сказал, что она уже много месяцев не работает.

– Черт. Прентисс, позвони Гарсии, пусть проверит, если ли камеры на улице и нет ли на их записях машины, въезжающей или выезжающей с парковки после закрытия клуба. Спроси также, что еще ей удалось узнать о жертвах.

_12 ноября 2007 г., 13.30_

– Партнер Пенна подтвердил, что Пенн часто бывал в закрытом клубе «Вавилон». Сосед по комнате Илси также упоминал об этом клубе. Пока что это единственное, что связывает жертв. «Вавилон» и еще клуб «У Вуди».

Морган запустил палочки в почти пустую коробочку из-под китайской еды, пытаясь выловить оттуда кэшью.

– Согласно данным о членах «Вавилона», – сказал Рид, листая папку, которую передал ему один из полицейских, – его посещало множество местных. Вместе с тем, жертвы жили в одном районе, и убийца мог встретить их в любом другом месте в округе.

– Ночью? – усомнилась Прентисс, отставляя в сторону свою еду. – В это время они вряд ли были в библиотеке. Оба были одеты для клуба. Думаю, убийца находит жертв в барах и клубах.

Улыбнувшись, она добавила с лукавым блеском в глазах:

– Рид, похоже, вам с Морганом придется пойти потанцевать. Вряд ли мы с Джей Джей будем органично смотреться среди обычных посетителей местных клубов.

Прентисс не удалось сполна насладиться ужасом Рида, ей помешал зазвонивший телефон Моргана. Взглянув на номер на экране, Морган, не перестававший посмеиваться, ответил на звонок:

– Привет, детка. Ты на громкой связи.

Он протянул телефон вперед, чтобы все могли услышать Гарсию.

– Готовься к любопытным новостям, мой сахарок, – сказала Гарсия, и даже эхо, звучавшее в трубке, не могло скрыть ее нетерпения.

– Выкладывай, красавица, – отозвался Морган и, отложив палочки, взял ручку.

– Итак, с камерами наблюдения ничего не вышло, на них ничего полезного, как мне ни жаль это признавать. Но отставить панику! Я звоню не просто так. Следуя своей интуиции, я поискала в базах данных, не было ли раньше похожих трупов, расширив район поиска до всей страны.

– И ты что-то нашла? – приятно удивилась Прентисс, жестом подозвав к ним Хотча и Росси.

– О да, мои лапочки. Я нашла три совпадения – за последние пять месяцев три человека были убиты точно так же, как Пенн и Илси. Мы ничего о них не знали, потому что сосредоточились на Пенсильвании, а эти жертвы были найдены в разных штатах. Двадцатого июля в Колумбии, Огайо, был убит Максвелл Дунн. После него – наш Пенн в Питтсбурге. Потом, девятнадцатого октября в Нью-Йорке нашли Панчо Мэнсфилда – бьюсь об заклад, за его именем стоит интересная история. А второго ноября в Ричмонде, Вирджиния, был убит Джейсон Питт. Я отправляю все данные Хотчу на почту.

Пока она говорила, было слышно, как она набирает что-то на клавиатуре.

Не успела она договорить, как Рид уже разворачивал карту, бормоча под нос:

– Из Колумбии в Питтсбург, из Питтсбурга в Нью-Йорк, из Нью-Йорка в Ричмонд…

– Почему он снова вернулся в Питтсбург? – нахмурившись, спросила Джей Джей, глядя на карту через плечо Рида. – Странный маршрут.

– Может, он дальнобойщик? Коммивояжер? Кто-то, кто много разъезжает по стране, но каждые несколько месяцев должен возвращаться в главный офис? – выдвинул предположение Росси.

– Что связывает все жертвы? – спросил Морган у Гарсии, пока Хотч печатал присланные ей файлы.

– Кроме того факта, что они все сногсшибательные красавчики? – уточнила Гарсия.

По ее голосу было понятно, что она улыбается, но эта улыбка тут же исчезла, когда Гарсия продолжила:

– Они примерно одного возраста: от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти лет. В основном белые, хотя у Мэнсфилда латиноамериканские корни. У всех разные профессии и места работы. Энтони Пенн владел книжным магазином, Джейсон Питт был лоббистом, а Мэнсфилд работал в колл-центре. Макс Дунн был плотником, а Алекс Илси, последняя жертва – коммивояжером.

– Белые и синие воротнички[1], но все одной расы, – заметил Росси.

– Как насчет их ориентации, Гарсия? – спросила Прентисс, переглянувшись с Джей Джей. – Питтсбургские жертвы оба были геями.

– Не могу точно сказать, – откликнулась Гарсия. – Джейсон Питт отмечен в числе участников благотворительного аукциона в гей-общине Питтбурга. Но поскольку никто из остальных не-питтсбургских жертв не состоит в зарегистрированном однополом браке, невозможно определить их ориентацию по имеющимся у меня данным.

– Зато я точно могу сказать кое-что другое, не менее интересное, – заявила Гарсия, когда на экране лэптопа Хотча появились фотографии всех жертв. – И Питт, и Мэнсфилд, и Дунн жили в Питтсбурге в две тысячи четвертом и пятом годах. Дунн по-прежнему живет… жил там, а в Огайо он просто навещал родственников. Мэнсфилд жил в Питтсбурге в две тысячи пятом, где учился и проходил стажировку. Питт жил на Либерти-авеню с две тысячи четвертого и в Вирджинию перебрался только в прошлом году.

– Значит, все жертвы объединяет Питтсбург, – подытожил Росси. – Что случилось в две тысячи пятом? И что произошло в жизни убийцы, что подтолкнуло его к убийству?

– Если Дунн жил в Питтсбурге, зачем убийца поехал убивать его в Огайо? – спросил Морган, оставаясь на линии с Гарсией. – Почему он не подождал, когда Дунн вернется домой?

– Потому что убийце важно не место, а даты, – присоединился к разговору Рид, оторвавшись от карты и своих раздумий. – Смотрите, мы уже знаем, что он был знаком с жертвами, он убивает их по личным мотивам. Причем убивает в определенной последовательности. Двадцатого июля, два месяца спустя – двадцать первого сентября. Еще месяц спустя – девятнадцатого октября. Две недели спустя – второго ноября. Неделю спустя – девятого ноября.

Свои слова Рид иллюстрировал записями: 20.07, 21.09, 19.10, 2.11, 9.11.

– Обратный отсчет, – выдохнула Прентисс, хватая календарь.

– Он убивает, вдвое сокращая время между каждым убийством, – сказал Хотч.

– Таким образом, следующее убийство произойдет…

– Сегодня вечером, – ответил Хотч. – Нам надо подготовить профайл.

– Я поговорю с Хорватом, – сказал Росси. – Пусть следующие два дня улицы патрулируют как можно больше полицейских. Может, нам удастся взять убийцу с поличным.

**Глава 3**

_12 ноября 2007 г., 23.30_

Свет режет мне глаза: он слишком яркий, слишком мигающий, слишком неестественный. Он словно проникает в мозг и впивается в него сотнями острых иголок. Дергающийся свет, танцующие в воздухе лазерные лучи, отражающиеся в падающих с потолка блестках, завеса искусственного дыма – все это призвано создать для нас свой собственный мир. Танцпол в нем становится обособленным от реальности местом, вне времени и пространства, где существует только музыка и двигающиеся в ней тела, сотворенные из пота, секса и крови.

Я двигаюсь сквозь толпу, как акула, ориентируясь по запаху, забивающему мои ноздри. Мокрые тела вокруг меня инстинктивно расступаются. Иногда их руки тянутся ко мне, чтобы обнять и сделать одним из них, и в любое другое время я не стал бы им сопротивляться. Потерял бы и снова нашел себя среди жаравлагискольжениядаваеще.

Сегодня я не могу себе этого позволить, сегодня мне надо кое-что сделать. Он ускользает от меня, мой любовник, и наполняющая воздух ритмичная музыка барабанов и сердец, атмосфера голода и желания лишь подстегивают мой пыл. Сегодня я не получу его, нет, но завтра – обязательно. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он не был со мной и завтра. Я уже терял его, и больше я не позволю этому случиться.

_13 ноября 2007 г., 8.30_

В участке было полно полицейских, собравшихся на брифинг. Морган пробрался сквозь толпу, балансируя двумя картонными подносами со стаканами кофе на вынос.

– Кофе, дамы, – сказал он, протягивая один из подносов Джей Джей.

– С этой минуты ты мой самый любимый человек на свете, – благодарно улыбнулась Джей Джей, с энтузиазмом снимая со своего стакана крышку.

– Мы готовы начать, как только Хотч и Росси закончат беседовать с Хорватом.

– А я думал, что твой любимый человек на свете, это я, – обиделся Рид, старательно пытаясь не улыбнуться.

– Начинаем, – кивком показав на дверь, из которой вышли Хотч, Росси и Хорват, сказала Прентисс.

– Убийца – белый мужчина, от тридцати до сорока лет, – начал Хотч, оглядывая комнату. Каждый раз, когда они проводили такие брифинги, перед ними были разные люди, но у него постоянно было ощущение дежавю. – Он гомо- или бисексуален. Он самоуверенный нарциссист. Его работа дает ему чувство власти – он может быть хирургом, исполнительным директором, политиком. Он жаждет контроля над другими людьми.

– Он чем-то раздражен, – продолжил Росси после едва заметного кивка Хотча. – В его жизни случилось что-то, что заставило его чувствовать, будто он потерял этот контроль. Возможно, он недавно стал импотентом, или его уволили с работы, или его бросили. Ему снова нужно доказать, что он может контролировать других и обладает силой. Даже несмотря на то, что он кастрирует своих жертв, они ему дороги, он заботится о них. Перед смертью они добровольно занимались с убийцей сексом и, скорее всего, знали его. Он обаятелен и харизматичен.

– Он состоятельный человек и имеет доступ к помещению, где он может спокойно убивать и мучить людей, не опасаясь, что его услышат, – переняла эстафету у Росси Прентисс. – Он оставляет тела там, где их легко обнаружить: он самоуверен и считает, что его невозможно найти и наказать. У всех жертв в крови обнаружен алкоголь – перед смертью они выпили по нескольку бокалов спиртного, что свидетельствует о том, что с убийцей они встретились в баре или клубе. Жертв убийца ищет в районе Либерти-авеню, это его охотничьи угодья.

Пока Прентисс представляла профайл, Хотч снова оглядел толпу полицейских и насторожился, когда его взгляд упал на Хорвата. Тот смотрел на Прентисс, и в его глазах было… узнавание? Он поджал губы, словно его что-то расстроило, и Хотч, чуть склонившись к Росси, прошептал:

‒ Посмотри на Хорвата.

‒ Он что-то знает.

‒ Я поговорю с ним после того, как мы закончим брифинг.

Когда брифинг был завершен и команда ответила на немногочисленные вопросы полицейских, Хотч дождался, пока все разойдутся. Хорват стоял в дверях, словно решал дилемму: уйти или остаться, и вовсе не обрадовался, когда его подозвал к себе Росси.

Хотч остался стоять на месте и скрестил руки на груди.

– Когда мы представляли вашим людям профайл, вы о чем-то вспомнили, – не стал ходить вокруг да около Хотч, пристально глядя на Хорвата. – Вы знаете, кто может быть убийцей?

– Может, это ерунда, – замялся Хорват, избегая взгляда Хотча.

Если бы он был ребенком, он сейчас ковырял бы носком ботинка землю. Он что-то знал, и это его мучило.

– Нам важны любые детали, – сказал Хотч.

– Я знаю кое-кого, кто соответствует вашему профайлу. Но он этого точно не делал. Он тот еще сукин сын, но не убийца.

То, что он вообще заговорил об этом, свидетельствовало, по мнению Росси, о том, что Хорват не до конца верил в свои же слова.

– Расскажите, что знаете, и позвольте нам самим судить, убийца ваш знакомый или нет.

Хорват кивнул, раскрыл папку с делом, которую держал в руках, и, не глядя в нее, сказал:

– Брайан Кинни, владелец «Киннетика», одного из крупнейших в городе рекламного агентства. Он точно такой, каким вы описали убийцу. Самоуверенный и самовлюбленный донельзя. Одиночка – у него есть друзья, он не подпускает их близко. Владеет «Вавилоном» – клубом, членам которого были жертвы. Он купил его года три назад.

– Другая собственность?

– У него есть большой дом с конюшнями и всем таким в Западной Вирджинии, – неохотно ответил Хорват.

– Зачем городскому парню покупать большой загородный дом? – недоуменно спросил Росси.

– Это должен был быть свадебный подарок его жениху, художнику Джастину Тейлору. Но они отменили свадьбу. Тейлор переехал в Нью-Йорк, а Кинни остался и не стал продавать дом.

– Когда они расстались? – чувствуя, что напал на след, уточнил Росси.

Неужели это дело будет таким легким?

– Два года назад, – покачал головой Хорват. – Вскоре после того, как Кинни купил дом. Не представляю, что там между ними произошло, они это ни с кем не обсуждали, сказали только, что поступили правильно. Дебби страшно на них разозлилась.

– Дебби?

– Моя… девушка, – пояснил Хорват, чувствуя себя еще более неловко, чем прежде. – Дебби Новотны. Ее сын – лучший друг Кинни, они вместе выросли. Брайан практически жил у Дебби, когда был подростком. – Теперь, когда разговор ушел в сторону от предполагаемых преступных наклонностях Кинни, Хорват немного расслабился. – У Деб огромное сердце, даже больше ее рта, что, если вы знаете Дебби, о многом говорит. Она работает в «Закусочной Либерти» и считает себя матерью всех парней на этой улице. Она всегда берет под свое крыло беспризорников. Тейлор жил у нее какое-то время шесть лет назад, когда родители выгнали его из дома.

– Раз миссис Новотны много знает о жизни общины, возможно ли, что она была знакома с жертвами? – подняв бровь, поинтересовался Хотч. – С кем они дружили, с кем у них были отношения?

– Может быть, – подумав немного, сказал Хорват. – Не знаю, правда, как много она помнит из того, что было два года назад, но попытаться стоит.

– Где мы может найти этого Кинн? – спросил Росси, делая заметки, пока полученная от Хорвата информация была еще свежа в памяти.

– Я могу отвести к нему в офис, – предложил Хорват. – Это недалеко.

**Глава 4**

_13 ноября 2007 г., 10.00_

– Кажется, это здесь, – встав на углу, сказала Прентисс, глядя на круглую красно-бело-голубую вывеску, на которой было написано «Закусочная Либерти».

Нижняя часть большого широкого окна закусочной была обклеена радужными флагами и постерами различных мероприятий гей-общины, на большей части которых были изображены полуголые и почти голые мужчины. Интерьер закусочной полностью соответствовал ее окну: на немного обшарпанных стенах такие же постеры соседствовали с картинами, а стойка из огнеупорного материала была все в царапинах, которые при всем желании невозможно было принять за дизайнерскую задумку.

Завтрак уже пошел, а для ланча было еще рано, и потому закусочная практически пустовала. Над стойкой склонилась женщина средних лет, одетая в жилетку все с тем же радужным рисунком, что и флаги ЛГБТ, который, впрочем, было сложно рассмотреть через покрывающие жилетку значки и булавки. Женщина писала что-то в большой тетради, и ее короткие ярко-рыжие волосы были явно крашенными.

Когда над открывшейся входной дверью звякнул колокольчик, она оторвалась от тетради и с широкой улыбкой посмотрела на новых посетителей, надув большой пузырь из жвачки. Когда она выпрямилась, стало видно, что на ее белой футболке была надпись: «Нахуй йогу».

– Доброе утро, милые, – поздоровалась она с Росси и Прентисс и взяла в руки блокнот для заказов. – Что будете?

Дебби Новотны была копией Гарсии, только постаревшей на тридцать лет, без очков и ставшей поборницей прав сексуальных меньшинств. У нее был такой же характер и склонность к неформальному языку, как и у Гарсии, и они явно покупали ручки в одном магазине.

– Миссис Новотны?

– Да это мое имя, и я стараюсь не изнашивать его частым повторением, – снова надув пузырь, отозвалась Деб, но видно было, что она насторожилась, и из ее глаз ушло прежнее веселье. – Не помню, чтобы я раньше вас здесь видела, и предположу, что вы пришли ко мне не ради вафель.

Росси заметил мешки у нее под глазами и морщинку между бровей – похоже, в последнее время ее что-то тревожило. Но что именно, просто недавние убийства или то, что они связаны с кем-то, кого она знала? Он вспомнил рассказ Хорвата: Брайан Кинни был одним из «потерянных мальчиков» миссис Новотны.

– Почему вы так решили? – резче, чем планировал, спросил Росси, собиравшийся быть обаятельным и мягким.

– Без обид, но вы не похожи на остальных моих посетителей, – сказала Деб, кивнув на тех, кто сидел за столиками – все они были молодыми мужчинами. – К тому же все, кто живет в округе, называют меня «Дебби». «Миссис Новотны», особенно учитывая, что вы не представились, означает, что у кого-то неприятности. Меня уже двадцать лет не вызывали к директору, так что выкладывайте, зачем пришли.

И она махнула ручкой с пушистыми красными перьями в сторону Росси. В ее манере держаться и разговаривать Росси показалось что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог понять, что именно, однако дело тут было вовсе не в Гарсии.

Прентисс воспользовалась тем, что он на секунду отвлекся, и поспешила исправить положение.

– Я агент Эмили Прентисс, это спецагент Дэвид Росси, мы из ФБР. Сейчас мы расследуем недавние убийства, совершенные в этом районе…

– Росси? – перебила ее Дебби. – Неужели мама не научила своего итальянского мальчика хорошим манерам?

Вот теперь Росси понял, что показалось ему знакомым.

– Новотны не итальянская фамилия.

– В девичестве я была Грасси, – заявила Дебби.

– Значит, мы поймем друг друга, – улыбнулся Росси. – Вы будете честными с нами, а мы – с вами, все просто и натурально.

– Милый, мы трое единственные натуралы здесь, – широко улыбнулась Дебби, надувая очередной пузырь.

Она было успокоилась, но снова напряглась, увидев конверт в руках Прентисс.

– Убийства? Вы, должно быть, работаете с Карлом.

– Вы имеете в виду детектива Хорвата? – уточнила Прентисс. Она села на стул и положила конверт на стойку. – Это он посоветовал нам обратиться к вам. – Прентисс решила, что маленькая лесть не помешает. – Он сказал, что вы многих знаете в этом районе, особенно тех, кто приходит к вам в закусочную, и мы хотим задать вам пару вопросов. Нам очень пригодится ваша помощь.

Прентисс постаралась придать взгляду наивность в надежде сыграть на материнских инстинктах Дебби и ее стремлении быть полезной и нужной.

– Разумеется, буду рада помочь. Чертовских жаль этих мальчиков, и хорошо, что хоть кто-то всерьез занимается их смертью! У нас тут часто совершаются преступления, на которые никто не обращает внимания. Как будто копам нет до нас никакого дела из-за того, кто здесь живет. Только Карл не такой, – с ласковой улыбкой добавила она. – Теперь не такой.

Росси подумал, что до того, как Карл стал «не таким», ему пришлось нелегко, но сделал все возможное, чтобы эти мысли не отразились на его лице. Он лично не выдержал бы напора этой женщины.

– Так чем я могу вам помочь? ‒ облокотившись на стойку, спросила Дебби.

‒ Ну, ‒ покосившись на Росси, сказала Прентисс и вынула из конверта фотографии, ‒ мы собираем информацию об этих мужчинах. Нам необходимо узнать, что их объединяло. Может, у них были отношения с одними и теми же людьми, или общие друзья, или они ходили в один и тот же бар?..

Дебби разложила веером пять фотографий, и на ее лице появился ужас.

‒ Пять? ‒ ахнула она. ‒ Их пять? Но в газетах писали о двух! Боже мой, пять!

‒ Миссис Новотны, пожалуйста... ‒ Росси положил свою руку на ее, видя, что она уже привлекает внимание посетителей своей зарождающейся паникой. ‒ Нам нужно, чтобы вы оставались спокойной. Им нужно, чтобы вы взяли себя в руки, ‒ изменив тактику, сказал он, показав на фотографии. ‒ Все, что вы можете вспомнить, поможет нам поймать убийцу и избежать новых смертей.

‒ Да, конечно, ‒ прижав руки к своей пышной груди, произнесла Дебби. ‒ Конечно. О боже!

‒ Не торопитесь, миссис Новотны, ‒ приободрила ее Прентисс, раскладывая фотографии в ряд. ‒ Когда будете готовы, расскажите, что вы знаете об этих мужчинах.

Дебби вперилась в фотографии и после недолгой паузы начала рассказывать, о жертвах.

‒ Глазунья из двух яиц, сосиска, тост из цельнозернового хлеба, ‒ ткнув пальцем в снимок Алекса Исли, сказала она. ‒ Фирменная «розовая тарелка», никакого арахисового масла, ‒ это о Мэнсфилде. ‒ Я знала их в основном по тем блюдам, которые они заказывали, но они приходили сюда каждый уикэнд перед тем, как отправиться тусоваться дальше.

‒ Вместе? ‒ спросил Росси.

‒ Нет, у них были разные компании. Ну, настолько разные, насколько это возможно в такой небольшой общине. К тридцати годам каждый из таких мальчиков трахался кем-то, кто трахался с тем, кто трахался с его бывшим, и так далее. Здесь все так или иначе связаны друг с другом.

Как ни странно, матерные слова прозвучали из ее уст не как ругательства, а как обычный разговор.

‒ Это Тони Пенн, он владел «Завистью Венеры» ‒ небольшим книжным магазинчиком за углом. Милый парень, помогал организовывать несколько мероприятий для Центра геев и лесбиянок и для хосписа. Макс прожил здесь около года, выиграл конкурс «Лучший пресс» и конкурс мокрых рубашек в «Вавилоне» и был выбран жеребцом месяца в «Пистолс», кажется, в сентябре.

Она всхлипнула и высморкалась в салфетку.

‒ Он симпатичный, как и все остальные. Были.

Она снова уставилась на фотографии с горестным выражением лица. Когда она снова заговорила, стало видно, что она окончательно перестала паниковать, и теперь в ее голосе была только печаль.

‒ Два года назад эти мальчики были самыми горячими штучками в округе. Танцевали, веселились, трахались ‒ все хотели быть с ними. А теперь вы мне говорите, что их больше нет? Жизнь слишком коротка, агенты. Слишком блядски коротка.

‒ Аминь, ‒ тихо отозвался Росси.

Значит, жертвы были популярны. Мог убийца выбрать их, потому что видел в них соперников? Но зачем ждать, когда они уедут из города? Если бы убийца завидовал им, он убил бы их сразу, когда они жили рядом с ним и представляли для него непосредственную угрозу.

‒ Миссис Новотны, ‒ сказала Прентисс, ‒ вы знаете Брайана Кинни?

‒ Брайана?! ‒ На лице Дебби быстро сменилось несколько выражений: шок, страх, тревога.

‒ А что? Он в опасности? Что он теперь натворил?

Прентисс задала этот вопрос как раз, чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию ‒ они и так уже знали, что Дебби знакома с Кинни. И пока Прентисс продолжала беседовать с Дебби, Росси внимательно наблюдал за последней.

‒ Конечно, я его знаю. Он, можно сказать, вырос у меня дома. Они с моим сыном Майклом были лучшими друзьями со школы. ‒ Она чуть поколебалась, но твердо произнесла: ‒ Они до сих пор лучшие друзья. Почему вы спрашиваете о Брайане?

‒ Он подходит под описание того, кто может быть связан с убийствами, ‒ обтекаемо объяснила Прентисс. ‒ Он жил с вами какое-то время?

‒ Неофициально. Одно лето перед колледжем, и все. Его родители… их нельзя было назвать идеальными. Джоан пыталась, но они с Брайаном все равно не ладили.

‒ А как насчет отца? ‒ не мог не спросить Росси, заметивший, что Дебби старательно о нем не упоминает.

‒ У Джека Кинни был грязный рот, большие кулаки и скверный нрав. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Брайан гостил у нас, пока дома все не наладится.

‒ Вы не сообщали об этом соцслужбам?

‒ Вы трехнулись? ‒ возмутилась Дебби так, словно Прентисс призналась, что это она избивала Брайана, а не его отец. ‒ Вы представляете себе, что сделал бы детдом с таким тощим языкастым парнишкой, как он? Да и к тому же открытым геем? Я не могла стать ему опекуном, так как была матерью-одиночкой и должна была работать, но пока он жил у меня и ходил везде с Майклом, я приглядывала за ним. Не знаю, ёпта, как обстоят с этим дела там, где вы выросли, но здесь мы заботимся друг о друге.

‒ Простите, ‒ извинилась Прентисс. ‒ Мы лишь стараемся разобраться в том, что происходит. ‒ Выдержав паузу, она спросила: ‒ Как, по-вашему, Брайан мог причинить кому-то боль? Если его кто-то приведет в ярость?

‒ Эмоционально? ‒ Дебби бросила на Прентисс уничижительный взгляд. ‒ В этом он ебаный виртуоз. Физически?

Казалось, что она задумалась перед тем, как ответить, но, слегка тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя воспоминания, решительно сказала:

‒ Никогда.

И солгала.

**Глава 5**

_13 ноября 2007 г. 10.00_

В нескольких кварталах от «Закусочной Либерти» Синтия, личный помощник Брайана Кинни, подняла голову от бумаг, когда дверь в приемную директора «Киннетика» открылась и в нее вошли трое мужчин. Одного из них она узнала, двоих других ‒ нет, но ей сразу стало понятно, что они не клиенты агентства. Синтия тут же насторожилась.

‒ Детектив Хорват, ‒ приветственно сказала она, обойдя свой стол и двинувшись навстречу гостям.

Один из них был высокий, темнокожий, накачанный и симпатичный, второй ‒ тощий, небрежно одетый и немного взъерошенный, он смотрел на Синтию так же, как Брайан смотрел на новые сметы. Любопытно.

‒ Чем я могу помочь вам, джентльмены?

Хорват кивнул ей и сказал невозмутимо:

‒ Синтия, рад вас видеть. Мистер Кинни на месте?

Официоз? О боже.

‒ В данную минуту у него совещание с мистером Шмидтом. Я сейчас проверю, найдется у него для вас время.

Возможно, к тому моменту она выяснит, зачем полицейский и эти двое, кем бы они ни были – еще один полицейский и студент-аспирант? – пришли к Барайну. И нужно ли ей срочно отправлять его заграницу.

– Это агенты ФБР, они хотят поговорить с мистером Кинни прямо сейчас.

Лишь многолетний опыт и выучка помогли Синтии сохранить невозмутимость, хотя на секунду в ее глазах и появилось обеспокоенное выражение (и немой вопрос: «Боже, во что он влип на этот раз?»).

– В таком случае джентльмены, прошу следовать за мной.

У офиса Кинни была странная планировка. Рид попытался составить в уме схему комнат и коридоров, но ему это не до конца удалось, поскольку это было не стандартное современное здание, построенное под офисы. Женщина, которую Хорват назвал Синтией, привела их куда-то в самый центр офиса, где располагался большой кабинет с прозрачной стеклянной дверью, элегантный и аккуратный. Немногочисленная мебель была угловатой и выглядела крайне неудобной и дорогой. Кабинет был залит светом, проникающим сквозь большие окна и отражавшимся от декоративных зеркальных прямоугольников, украшавших противоположную стену.

У окна стоял стол – такой же угловатый, как и остальная мебель, – и сидевший за ним мужчина казался также состоявшим из сплошных углов. Несмотря на то, что он сидел, было понятно, что он высок, а дорогой костюм на нем, – великолепно сшит. Стрижка у Кинни была явно модельная, но длиннее, чем можно было ожидать. Вызов, а не откровенная демонстрация статуса, как у дельцов с Уолл-стрит. Иконоборец. Законодатель стиля. Самоуверен.

Зачем ему сливное отверстие в полу кабинета?

Мужчина, стоявший справа от Кинни и на полшага позади, был почти полной его противоположностью. Костюм у него был также дорогой и отличного качества, но не настолько, как у Кинни, а стрижка – намного короче. Напряженное и чуть виноватое выражение лица делало его старше, чем он, вероятнее всего, был на самом деле. Эти двое изучали какой-то документ на мониторе компьютера Кинни, и когда Хорват, Морган и Рид вошли в кабинет, Шмидт как раз тыкал пальцем в экран.

– Я умею читать, Теодор… – сказал Кинни, отпихивая его руку, и осекся при виде неожиданных посетителей. Пока он изучал их, Шмид отошел еще на шаг назад, дистанцируясь от своего начальника.

– Брайан.

– Детектив Хорват, – холодно и формально приветствовал того Брайан, откинувшись на спинку кресла и не потрудившись встать.

Рида Кинни проигнорировал и внимательно осмотрел Моргана, задержав взгляд на его паху дольше прилично, словно хотел разглядеть и запомнить контуры его наиболее интимных частей тела, после чего слегка оттопырил языком щеку. «Здравствуй, красавчик».

Кивком головы он пригласил гостей войти, словно король, снизошедший до простых крестьян. И этого ощущения не меняло то, что вместо бархатной алой мантии на Кинни был костюм от Армани, а троном ему служил офисный стул. Синтия многозначительно посмотрела на Теда, давая ему понять, чтобы он пришел к ней потом и «рассказал, в каком мы в дерьме», и вышла из кабинета.

Морган едва не пробормотал себе под нос: «Наглый сукин сын», но сдержался и переглянулся с Ридом, последовав за Хорватом. Раз детектив знал Кинни, ему пока и карты в руки.

– Брайан, – повторил Хорват, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Тед снова отступил назад, пока не прислонился спиной к простенку между окнами, и подозрительно посмотрел на агентов ФБР. А затем, не менее подозрительно, на самого Кинни. Было очевидно, что те, кто знал Кинни, хорошо понимали, что он способен на многое, в том числе и на то, что может потребовать вмешательства ФБР. Они не размышляли о том, мог ли он сделать что-то такое, они думали о том, что конкретно он совершил.

– Я расследую убийства на Либерти-авеню. Это агент Морган и доктор Рид, они из ФБР и помогают нам с расследованием.

Брайан нахмурился, и между его бровей залегла складка, которая ему не понравилась бы, увидь он ее в зеркале.

– Я читаю газеты. Но какое отношение это имеет ко мне? – равнодушно спросил Кинни и только тогда соизволил заметить Рида.

Не то чтобы Карлу не нравился Брайан, но и неприязни он у него вызывал. Однако Хорвату было трудно сохранять в отношении него нейтралитет, учитывая, что Дебби каждую неделю обзывала его эгоистичным засранцем, когда он не являлся к ней на воскресные обеды и не спрашивал о Джастине.

«Как он мог забыть о Солнышке? – звучал в ушах Карла голос Деб. – Пять лет, пять ебаных лет, но он продолжает жить, как будто их не было, как будто Джастина никогда не существовало. Не знаю, чего я хочу больше, надрать ему задницу или… или… нет, точно надрать задницу этому сукиному сыну».

И судя потому, как плотоядно посмотрел Кинни на мускулистого агента ФБР, возмущение Дебби было совершенно оправдано. Некоторые люди никогда не взрослеют. Но убийство? Не просто убийство, а еще и пытки? Нет. Кинни был ублюдком по отношению к мужчинам, которые его любили, но Карл не мог представить, чтобы он кого-то убил.

– Мне не хочется этого делать, – слегка извиняющимся тоном сказал Карл, разводя руки.

– Но ты все равно это сделаешь, – заключил Брайан.

– Да, это стандартная процедура, – пояснил Карл и открыл записную книжку, чтобы свериться с датами.

Вообще-то, он знал их наизусть, но так у него появлялся предлог опустить глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Брайан раздевает взглядом агента Моргана. Впрочем, выражение лица последнего явно говорило о том, что Брайан наконец-то нашел того, кто не поддастся его чарам и не станет играть в его игры.

– Где ты был вечером прошлой пятницы?

Тед ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза, как будто заранее знал, что скажет Брайан. Однако тот удивил и Теда, и Хорвата.

– Дома. Работал.

И он снова оттопырил языком щеку, провоцируя и Моргана, и остальных.

– Один? – впервые с момента своего прихода сюда подал голос Морган, до этого внимательно наблюдавший за общением Кинни, Шмидта и Хорвата.

Скрестив руки на груди, Морган посмотрел в глаза Брайану.

– Да, иногда такое случается, – заметил Брайан, принимая вызов Моргана с блеском в глазах. – Разумеется, нечасто, и исключительно по доброй воле. Смета Пфицера, – сказал он Теду, с таким видом, словно даже любое объяснение своих действий было для него непосильной жертвой. – Можете взять ордер на проверку логов моего компьютера, – сказал он агентам ФБР. – Я работал за ним весь вечер, лишь иногда отвлекаясь.

Не покидая кресла, само собой. Пусть ФБР насладится видео с cockdream.com.

– Возьмем, если понадобится, – пообещал Карл, пытаясь отвлечь Кинни, который, фигурально выражаясь, строил глазки Моргану. – А девятнадцатого октября?

Брайан задумался, затем проверил свой календарь в компьютере и, расслабившись, ослепительно улыбнулся:

– Прости, Хорват, я не твой убийца. – Как будто он в этом сомневался. – Я был в Нью-Йорке, далеко отсюда.

Его облегчение – которое он, само собой, никогда не показал бы, – от того, что у него было алиби, лишило его осторожности, и он едва не сболтнул то, что вертелось у него на языке.

– В Нью-Йорке? – удивился Тед.

– Да, в Нью-Йорке, – раздраженно ответил Брайан и добавил, как будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком: – Это город, Теодор. В паре часов лета отсюда, высокие здания, множество привлекательных и готовых на все парней?

Может, сарказм позволит ему избежать дальнейших расспросов, которые, как он подозревал, последуют вовсе не от агентов ФБР?

– Это была командировка? Ты не подавал заявку на возмещение стоимости билетов в октябре…

– Я возмещаю не все мои расходы, знаешь ли.

Особенно не те, которые он хотел сохранить в тайне от некоторых не в меру болтливых финансовых директоров.

На лице Теда расползлась широкая довольная улыбка. Чертов Брайан Кинни был в своем репертуаре.

– Множество парней или один-единственный?

Внезапное озарение придало Теду самодовольство, и Брайану остро захотелось треснуть его, чтобы стереть с его губ эту ухмылку.

– Ты это сделал! – воскликнул он, забыв о присутствии в кабинете полицейского и агентов ФБР. – Ты летал к Джастину. Я так и знал!

– Не сейчас, Теодор, – раздосадовано сказал Брайан, надеясь, что это умерит пыл Теда.

Морган настороженно смотрел на них и понял, о чем идет речь, только когда прозвучало имя «Джастин». Он уже слышал его от Хорвата. Джастин Тейлор. Значит, Кинни был с Тейлором в Нью-Йорке, когда там был убит Мэнсфилд. Либо Кинни не был в курсе этого убийства, учитывая, как он расслабился, поняв, что у него есть алиби, либо он являлся чертовски хорошим актером. Морган ставил на последнее. Его неприязнь к нему вызывало не то, что он был геем, на это Моргану было наплевать. Нет, ему не нравилось, как Кинни смотрел на него, словно прикидывая, сколькими способами он может сожрать его заживо. От этого взгляда у Моргана бежали мурашки по коже – он узнал этот взгляд. Он говорил о жажде власти и контроля и передавал предупреждение большого и сильного альфа-самца: «Если вы вторгнетесь на мою территорию, я сожру вас, но прежде заставлю вас умолять об этом. И вам это понравится». Моргану было не по себе от того, что, имей он хоть малейшую склонность к гомосексуализму, ему было бы трудно не упасть к ногам Кинни и доказать его правоту.

Хищник.

– Во сколько был ваш рейс? – спросил Рид, уловив напряжение Моргана.

– Шесть тридцать, – ответил Брайан, отведя взгляд от Мускулов и обратив внимание на Дохляка.

Рид заметил, что иронический блеск в его глазах почти исчез.

Неужели федералы и впрямь считают, что он замешан в этих убийствах? Кажется, у него все же проблемы. Брайан нашел в почте и распечатал подтверждение оплаты билета и информацию о рейсе – спасибо Синтии, которая наставала на том, что надо хранить все бумаги до единой, и огромной памяти почтового ящика.

– Самолет приземлился в Нью-Йорке в восемь, – сообщил Брайан.

А к девяти он уже был по самые яйца в своей любимой достопримечательности Нью-Йорка. Протянув распечатку Хорвату, он сказал:

– Я останавливался в «Плазе». Уверен, их персонал охотно подтвердит мое пребывание там.

Тон Кинни, как все заметили, изменился: теперь он говорил серьезно и по делу, отбросив насмешки и сарказм. Морган нахмурился, но решил пока оставить все как есть.

– Вы узнаете этих мужчин? – спросил он, подойдя к столу и подав Кинни несколько фотографий.

Тот быстро просмотрел их, задержав внимание лишь на паре, да и то на секунду-другую.

– Да, знаю. Я трахал их всех.

Теперь в его глазах снова появился вызов, однако на этот раз он использовал его как щит.

– Как долго продолжались ваши отношения с каждым из них?

Брайан коротко хохотнул, услышав этот вопрос.

– Я сказал, что трахался с ними, а не встречался. Я не какая-то там лесбиянка. И я не трахаю никого дважды.

– Кроме Джастина Тейлора.

Как только этот допрос закончится, он уволит Теодора.

– Кроме Джастина, – неохотно согласился Брайан. – Которого, если вы заметили, нет ни на одной из этих фотографий.

Нет, мысленно вздохнув, осознал Брайан, у него не получится уволить Теда, он слишком много знает. И к тому же тогда Синтия убьет его во сне.

– Вам не кажется странным, что пятеро мужчин, с которыми вы спали, убиты за последние шесть месяцев? Это чертовски подозрительное совпадение, мистер Кинни, – не сумев сдержать злость, спросил Морган.

Кинни был заносчив, самовлюблен и полагал, что он неуязвим. Именно эти черты были отмечены в их профайле, которому Брайан соответствовал целиком и полностью.

– Пять? – удивился Брайан, взглянув сначала на Карла, а затем на федералов. – Я думал, их всего два. В новостях говорилось только о двух убийствах.

– Пять, – подтвердил Карл, качая головой. – Ну же, Брайан, если ты что-то знаешь, скажи нам.

– Послушайте, – сглотнув, произнес Брайан, стараясь казаться спокойным, и отдал обратно фотографии. – Соберите любую группу местных геев, и выяснится, что трахался с половиной из них. С симпатичной половиной, – уточнил он из принципа.

У него было такое ощущение, что он что-то забыл, что-то, кроме задницы одного из своих ныне покойных любовников и рта другого. Но он не смог сходу это вспомнить, и потому выкинул это из головы, сосредоточившись на настоящем.

– Я не тот, кого вы ищите. Можете попросить Синтию заглянуть в ее заветную записную книжку, и она расскажет вам, где я был во время всех убийств.

Морган нахмурился и снова посмотрел Кинни в глаза. Эту схватку он проиграл, первым опустив взгляд. Он собрал со стола фотографии и сложил их в аккуратную стопку.

– Мы так и сделаем.

– Карл, сделаешь мне одолжение? – неожиданно попросил, вместо того, чтобы потребовать, Брайан. – Не упоминай об этом при Дебби, хорошо? – показал он на распечатку. – И маме Тейлор. Я не хочу, чтобы в придачу ко всему на мою голову обрушилась Инквизиция в их лице.

– Постараюсь, но ничего не могу обещать, – чуть насмешливо ответил Карл.

Если бы он был на месте Брайана и врал Деб больше двух лет, он бы тоже волновался.

– Не уезжай из города, – суровее, чем это было необходимо, сказал он на прощание.

**Глава 6**

– Это он. Мне все равно, о чем свидетельствуют его билеты, – все указывает на Брайана Кинни. Надо обыскать его дом в Западной Вирджинии, уверен, мы найдем там комнату для пыток и собранные им трофеи.

Морган мерил шагами отведенный им в участке угол, и складывалось впечатление, что воздух вокруг него дрожит от напряжения.

– Мэнсфилд был похищен, когда Кинни был в самолете, Дерек, – попыталась успокоить его Джей Джей, взывая к голосу разума. – Он физически не мог находиться в двух местах одновременно. С учетом этого нам не дадут ордер на обыск. Надо искать в другом направлении.

– Как насчет этого Тейлора? – круто развернувшись на каблуках, спросил Морган, потирая шею. – Он живет в Нью-Йорке, он узнает, что бойфренд приезжает в город, решает преподнести ему подарок, похищает Мэнсфилда, и они вместе его убивают. Исходя из материалов дела, нельзя утверждать, что убийца был один, а Кинни – социопат, которому не составило бы труда найти зависимого партнера.

Сидевший на крутящемся компьютерном кресле Рид нахмурился.

– За исключением кастрации ничто не указывает на то, что преступник убивает жертв, просто потому что получает от этого удовольствие. Убийца знал жертв и не менял почерка ни при одном убийстве – это личное. А значит, у нас нет оснований предполагать, что убийц было двое.

– Они могли заранее договориться. Кинни составляет список мужчин, которых хочет убить. Он умен и покупает билеты на самолет, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби по крайней мере на одно убийство. Тейлор ему подыгрывает. Черт, они оба могли иметь отношения с жертвами в прошлом.

– Это все притянутые за уши догадки, – покачала головой Джей Джей. – Я знаю, что ты подозреваешь Кинни и он тебе не нравится, но вряд ли он убийца.

Прентисс задумчиво постучала ручкой по своей записной книжке и сказала:

– Миссис Новотны при встрече с нами что-то скрывала. Возможно, с Тейлором все и впрямь не так просто? Что мы о нем знаем?

Морган достал телефон и набрал номер Гарсии.

– Согласно Хорвату, – ответил Хотч, краем глаза наблюдая за Морганом, – Тейлор и Кинни то сходились, то расходились на протяжении пяти лет. У них двенадцать лет разницы – Тейлору было семнадцать, когда он встретился с Кинни.

– Как тот возраст, когда окончательно формируется характер, – сказал Рид, также посмотрев на Моргана, который разговаривал с Гарсией. – С одной стороны в семнадцать лет подростки еще во многом дети, особенно в отношении развития интеллектуальных способностей, эмоций и даваемых ими оценок. Здравый смыл в этом возрасте еще не удерживает их от крайне рискованного поведения, поскольку способность критически мыслить еще не до конца развита ввиду незрелости предлобной коры головного мозга. К тому же вентральный неостриатум очень активен, и… – Рид наткнулся на взгляд Прентисс и подытожил: – В этом возрасте Тейлор был бы очень впечатлительным и податливым.

– Ты на громкой связи, красавица, – сказал Морган, привлекая внимание коллег.

– Итак, цыплятки мои, – раздался из телефона голос Гарсии, – сейчас я поведаю вам все, что мне удалось выяснить о Джастине Тейлоре. Двадцать четыре года, родился в Питтсбурге у Крэйга и Дженнифер Тейлор. Есть младшая сестра Молли, родители развелись в две тысячи первом. Закончил Академию Сент-Джеймса – очень престижная местная частная школа, между прочим, – и отучился несколько семестров в Питтсбургском художественном институте также в две тысячи первом. Затем бросил. Его обучение там было оплачено – та-да-да-дам! – мистером Брайаном Кинни.

В настоящий момент Тейлор – восходящая звезда мира искусств в Нью-Йорке, если верить заметкам в газетах. У него было несколько выставок в небольших, но престижных галереях, и критики считают его просто очаровательным. Хотя он такой и есть. Однако в его жизни не все всегда было так радужно. Есть сведения о его аресте в две тысячи четвертом.

‒ За что?

‒ Вторжение в частное владение с причинением вреда, ‒ откликнулась Гарсия. ‒ Он вломился в «Тейлор электроникс» ‒ местную фирму, которой владел его отец.

‒ Отец позволил арестовать собственного сына? ‒ присвистнул Росси. ‒ Их отношения явно не были теплыми.

‒ Кажется, Тейлор-младший сделал этот в знак политического протеста. Отец выдвинул против него обвинения, Тейлору не пришлось сидеть, потому что его взяла на поруки мать. Кроме того, запись о Тейлоре есть в базах данных полиции за две тысячи первый. Тот год выдался у него насыщенным, ничего не скажешь. Одноклассник…о боже!

‒ Что такое, Гарсия? ‒ встревожено спросил Морган.

‒ Одноклассник ударил его по голове бейсбольной битой на выпускном балу. Пресса писала о том, что это было преступление на почве ненависти, потому что Тейлор ‒ гей. Он провел в коме две недели, а того, кто на него напал, приговорили к пятистам часам общественных работ за простое нападение.

‒ Черт побери, ‒ произнесла Прентисс, – вот это я понимаю – несоизмеримое преступлению наказание.

– Эта история активно освещалась прессой. Высылаю на почту Хотча несколько статей. В некоторых говорилось, что у Тейлора было повреждение мозга и пострадала моторика. Если хотите, я попробую взломать его медицинские данные…

– Пока не надо, – сказал Хотч. – Возможно, этого нам будет достаточно.

Он склонился на компьютером и, открыв почту, посмотрел присланные ему файлы.

– Нам надо пересмотреть профайл, – заключил он.

Джей Джей спешно освободила место на доске и начала прикреплять к ней распечатанные Хотчем заметки, выстраивая хронологию событий.

– В две тысячи втором Джастин Тейлор знакомится с Брайаном Кинни. Затем на него нападают, он лежит в коме, его арестовывают… – Она передвинула несколько старых фотографий и продолжила: – В две тысячи пятом Кинни покупает большой дом в Западной Вирджинии. Кинни и Тейлор планируют заключить партнерство, но Тейлор переезжает в Нью-Йорк и, предположительно, порывает с Кинни.

– Однако на самом деле они продолжают встречаться, раз Кинни, невзирая на расходы, регулярно летает в Нью-Йорк, чтобы увидеться с Тейлором, – вставил Рид.

– Итак, Тейлор потерял отца в ключевом для становления личности возрасте и в это же время ему был нанесен серьезный вред здоровью, – подойдя к доске, сказал Хотч, прикалывая к ней несколько газетных заметок.

– И в Кинни он видит замену отцу, – произнес Росси. – Кинни берет его под свое крыло, защищает, опекает, поддерживает финансово. Кинни сам пережил домашнее насилие в детстве, и теперь он использует Тейлора, получая от него безраздельное внимание и обожание. Вот только когда он бросает его, Кинни не может его так просто отпустить.

Морган, еще не положивший трубку, положил телефон на стол, краем уха слыша доносящийся из него стук клавиш.

– Кинни – классический доминантный партнер, он умен, обаятелен, богат и в хорошей форме. Тейлор – зависимый партнер, с физическими и психологическими травмами, жаждущий любви и одобрения отца, которого ему замещает Кинни. Он еще ребенок и не понимает, что Кинни манипулирует им, чтобы он никуда от него не делся, – мрачно сказал Морган, едва сдерживая ярость. – Надо привести их обоих на допрос.

– И что спросить? – не согласился с ним Росси. – У нас недостаточно информации, чтобы задать нужные вопросы, а у Кинни есть алиби.

– Мы теряем время, – заявил Хотч, заканчивая этот спор. – Гарсия?

– Да, босс? – немедленно отозвалась она.

– Узнай о том, где был Тейлор в ночь каждого убийства. Если придется, кто-нибудь из нас отправится за ним в Нью-Йорк. Свяжись с нью-йоркской полицией и узнай, что им известно.

– Сделаю, сэр.

– А пока что, – борясь с желанием потереть горящие от усталости глаза, сказал Хотч, – мы еще раз пройдемся по уликам. Мы что-то упускаем и должны понять, что именно.

_13 ноября 2007 г., 13.00_

– ФБР? Ни хрена себе, Тед, – воскликнул Майкл, как раз когда к их столу подошла его мать, чтобы взять у них заказ.

Склонив темноволосую голову, Майкл старался не упустить, что одновременно говорят остальные три мужчины, сидевшие за столом. Один из них, его муж Бен, положил мускулистую руку на спинку дивана за его спиной.

– Звучит серьезно, – ответил Бен, покачав головой, и посмотрел на Майкла.

– Убийство, федералы – надеюсь, у Брайана есть алиби, иначе он серьезно влипнет.

– У кого еще побывали агенты ФБР? – громко спросила Дебби, поочередно глядя на сына и остальных.

Сидевший рядом с Тедом и напротив пары Новотны-Брукнер Эммет, в ядовито-голубой рубашке и оранжевом шарфе, показал на своего соседа.

– У кого еще? – озадаченно переспросил Майкл у матери. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Пара агентов ФБР пришли сюда сегодня утром, – объяснила Дебби немного нервно. – Сказали, что Брайан соответствует какому-то там профайлу. Они ищут убийцу с Либерти-авеню и сказали… – тут она наклонилась к ним, словно готовясь поведать секрет, но голос ее остался все таким же громким, – что убийств было пять. Боже! Не два, а пять! Мальчики, вы должны быть осторожны, – взмолилась она, показав ручкой на Теда, который тут же поднял руки, демонстрируя готовность подчиниться. – Никаких выходок и случайных связей, не появляться на улице поздно ночью, всегда носить чистые трусы…

– Мам! – схватив ее за руку, возмутился Майкл. – Мы осторожны, и с нами будет все в порядке.

– Кроме того, из нас только Эммет еще не отказался от случайных связей, – ткнув друга локтем в ребра, сказал Тед. – А мы все знаем, что Брайан а не спит ни с кем дважды.

Он ухмыльнулся при виде всеобщего негодования. Он пытался шутить, потому что только так мог справиться с приступом страха, охватившего его, когда он услышал о еще трех смертях.

– Это не Брайан, – твердо заявил Майкл, закрывая меню, которое он уже много лет знал наизусть.

– Это вполне может быть он, – возразил Эммет, повышая голос и для убедительности размахивая руками. – В некоторые выходные он исчезает неизвестно куда, никто его в эти дни не видит и не слышит – вдруг он убивает кого-то в это время? А мы можем стать его следующими жертвами!

– Он никого не убивает, Эм, – страдальчески закатил глаза Тед. – Брось, это же Брайан. Он, конечно, бывает сложным человеком…

– Засранцем, ты хочешь сказать, – уточнил Майкл с едва уловимой улыбкой, и Дебби отвесила ему подзатыльник. – Мам!

– Настойчивым, – поправил Майкла Бен, который пытался определиться, нравится ли ему Брайан-гребаный-Кинни настолько, чтобы защищать его перед готовым впасть в истерику Эмметом. – Но едва ли это делает его убийцей.

– Вот именно, – сказал Тед.

Дебби убрала блокнот для заказов в карман фартука и одарила всех четверых гневным взглядом.

– Не верю ушам своим! Как вы можете думать о том, что Брайан в состоянии сделать такое. Он не всегда такой, каким вы хотели бы его видеть, но под всеми его колючками скрывается доброе сердце. Вы дружите с ним уже много лет!

– Да, но где он тогда пропадает в выходные, а? – спросил Эммет, взглянув сначала на Дебби, а затем на Теда. – Его не бывает ни в «Вудизе», ни в «Вавилоне», ни на работе, и он не отвечает на звонки…

Он осекся, заметив выражение лица Теда. Тот быстро отвел взгляд и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть вину.

– Тедди? – спросил Эммет, взявший след, как хорошая гончая. Он приобнял Теда за плечи и, прижав его к себе, не столько спросил, сколько констатировал: – Ты что-то знаешь. Выкладывай.

– Я поклялся молчать, – пробормотал Тед

– Тед? – подняв бровь, посмотрел на него поверх очков Бен.

– Нет, – с жаром сказал Тед. – Если я проболтаюсь, он свяжет мои яйца в узел и скормит их мне. Не отрывая.

– О, какой ты затейник, – рассмеялся Эммет, подперев голову рукой, и всем своим видом дал понять, что ждет ответа.

Дебби скрестила руки на груди и тоже стала ждать. Майкл нетерпеливо пнул Теда под столом ногой.

– Если я расскажу кому-то, – сглотнув, осторожно начал Тед, пытаясь справиться с нервами, и тревога в его глазах уступила место обреченности, – о том, где Брайан бывает в выходные, они с Джастином убьют меня, медленно и мучительно.

– Иди ты! Не может быть.

Изумление на лицах остальных на мгновение успокоило Теда и позволило ему насладиться положением человека, знающего сенсационную новость, даже более интересную его знакомым, чем эти убийства.

– Может, – кивнул Тед.

– Подожди, они, что еще встречаются? Я думал, они окончательно расстались. Брайан никогда ничего об этом не говорил, и я звонил Джастину на той неделе…

– Ну они у меня получат! – пообещала Дебби, лишившаяся на короткое, но оттого не менее чудесное мгновение дара речи. – Солнышко и Брайан трупы.

**Глава 7**

– Саймон!

Я везде узнал бы этот голос. Обернувшись, я улыбнулся, и этого было достаточно. Его руки легли на мои бедра, направляя мои движения, и мы стали двигаться в одном ритме, как единое целое.

– Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, – прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я воспрял, услышав это обещание, и мое сердце начало биться даже громче, чем грохочущая вокруг нас музыка.

В последние дни все были на взводе из-за убийств, о них постоянно сообщали в новостях. Все знали, что нельзя оставаться один на один с незнакомцами. Но он был далеко не незнакомец, только не здесь и не для меня. Нельзя назвать незнакомцем человека, который втрахивал тебя в матрас и дарил такое наслаждение. Я не мог дождаться, когда снова это испытаю.

Я облизнул губы – во рту пересохло от экстази, танцев и напряжения.

– Я думал, ты не спишь ни с кем дважды, – сказал я и поцеловал его.

– Иногда, крайне редко, я делаю исключения.

Его руки, казалось, ласкали меня везде одновременно. Он погладил кончиками пальцев мой живот и вытащил из кармана подол футболки, куда я заправил ее перед танцами.

Мы вывалились из клуба через задний ход – я вывалился, а он меня подхватил, – и резкий холодный ветер ударил мне в лицо. Его руки на уличном холоде были горячими, а мои ‒ мокрыми от пота. Когда он прижал меня к себе, я почувствовал, как играют мускулы под его кожей, и снова поцеловал его, жадно и требовательно. Что-то кольнуло меня в бедро ‒ что это было? ‒ но я не обратил на это внимания.

Его машина была припаркована на другой стороне улицы.

‒ Приятной поездки, ‒ пробормотал я себе под нос, когда он открыл мне дверь и помог сесть на переднее сидение.

Мир вокруг меня вращался, как юла. Я откинулся на спинку сидения, ощутив головокружение. Неужели мне попался паленый экстази? Меня тошнило и хотелось исторгнуть из себя алкоголь и наркотики на эту шикарную кожу салона. Он встал на колени на бордюр перед открытой дверью машины и положил руку мне на плечо. Он улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, очаровательной и хитрой, и я мог поклясться, что увидел у него вместо зубов клыки. Я явно пересмотрел вампирских фильмов за компанию с Питом.

‒ Меня сейчас вырвет, ‒ с трудом произнес я.

Вот тебе и романтический вечер.

‒ Не волнуйся, ‒ проворковал он и снова улыбнулся, как будто собирался съесть меня живьем.

Мне вдруг стало страшно и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни засосало под ложечкой. Если бы я был пещерным человеком, я бы увидел, что он сейчас подобен саблезубому тигру, готовящемуся к прыжку.

‒ Я позабочусь о тебе, Саймон. Мы хорошо проведем время.

Никогда раньше я не замечал, какие голубые у него глаза.

_14 ноября 2007 г., 6.00_

‒ Ничего! ‒ взорвался Морган, от души стукнув кулаком по капоту машины.

Удар отозвался болью в руке, и это лишь добавило ему злости.

Утренний воздух за час до рассвета был обжигающе холоден, а низкое, еще не начавшее светлеть небо давило на всех. Аккуратно уложенное посреди парковки за «Вавилоном» тело выглядело здесь совершенно чуждым элементом и лишний раз доказывало беспомощность полиции и ФБР в этом деле.

‒ Этот район патрулировал весь участок, но никто ничего не видел! Этот ублюдок смеется над нами.

‒ Морган, ‒ позвал его Хотч, и когда тот посмотрел на него, едва заметно покачал головой, призывая коллегу взять себя в руки.

Сейчас на месте преступления была лишь полиция и ФБР, но с минуты на минуту могли появиться репортеры.

Морган завел руки за голову, сцепил их и, закрыв глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и медленно прошелся взад и вперед.

‒ Прости, Хотч, ‒ буркнул он, успокоившись. ‒ Меня бесит, что мы никак не можем даже приблизиться к нему, не то что поймать.

‒ Я понимаю, ‒ невозмутимо ответил Хотч, который в своем черном пальто казался размытым силуэтом на фоне медленно светлеющего неба. ‒ Но нам нельзя давать волю эмоциям.

Хорват подошел к ним с не исчезавшим в последнее время с его лица хмурым выражением.

‒ Шестая жертва. Кошелек, ключи и телефон остались при нем, как и у предыдущих. Тело было вымыто, так что мы вряд ли найдем на нем какие-то следы. Судя по тому, как он одет, можно не сомневаться, что он был накануне в клубе, когда его похитили. Его звали Саймон Мэттьюз, он местный. Я послал пару полицейских по его адресу, вдруг у него есть бойфренд или сосед, который может рассказать, с кем он был вечером.

Хотч кивнул и взглянул на коронера, который заканчивал осмотр тела. Над коронером нависал Рид, фактически мешаясь у него под ногами.

‒ С первой жертвой он действовал грубо и небрежно, ‒ бросил коронер через плечо, ‒ однако с последними двумя он был более аккуратен и точен.

Рид присел на корточки, что самому осмотреть кровавую рану.

‒ Вначале он не был в себе уверен, но с каждым новым убийством он набирается опыта и все больше и больше смелеет.

‒ Как долго труп пролежал здесь? ‒ спросил Хотч.

‒ Коронер предполагает, что жертва мертва около часа, не больше, ‒ ответил Хорват.

‒ Хотч, разреши мне поехать к Кинни домой, ‒ вложив в свой голос весь свой дар убеждения, попросил Морган. ‒ Если он действительно убийца, он может не ожидать, что мы уже нашли тело, и еще не уничтожил улики.

Увидев явный скептицизм в глазах Хотча, Морган быстро добавил, показывая на ближайшее к ним здание ‒ высокое, кирпичное, с голубой неоновой вывеской, на которой было написано название клуба:

‒ Это клуб Кинни.

‒ Это может быть всего лишь совпадением, ‒ отозвался Хотч, который никак не мог решить, как им поступить дальше.

Сосредоточиться на одной версии было бы неправильно, так они могли пропустить что-то важное, что указало бы им на другое направление. Однако сейчас у них не было ни единой зацепки и никакой иной версии, кроме предположений Моргана. На записях камер наблюдения они не нашли ничего полезного, да и разговоры с семьями и друзьями предыдущих жертв ничего не дал. И все же…

‒ Кинни не имеет отношения к остальным местам, где были оставлены тела, а «Вавилон» вполне вписывается в почерк убийцы, независимо от того, кто им владеет.

‒ Я знаю, что он в этом замешен, Хотч. Ты не видел, как он вчера над нами насмехался. А этот труп ‒ его способ продемонстрировать нам свое превосходство и то, что он ни в грош нас не ставит. Он по-прежнему уверен, что неуязвим. Чем дольше мы ждем, тем больше даем времени избавиться от улик.

‒ Ладно, иди, ‒ разрешил Хотч. ‒ Возьми с собой Прентисс и детектива Хорвата. Да, и еще, Морган, ‒ после паузы предупредил Хотч, ‒ действуй строго по закону с соблюдением всех формальностей. Я попрошу Гарсию просмотреть записи всех камер наблюдения в этом районе. Кто бы здесь ни был, мы его найдем.

**Глава 8**

_14 ноября 2007 г., 6.30_

Главная дверь в здание, где проживал Кинни, была приоткрыта ‒ ей не давал захлопнуться положенный под нее камень. Само кирпичное здание выглядело непритязательно и было скорее похоже на склад, чем на жилой дом. Старый грузовой лифт лишь усиливал это сходство.

Пентхаус представлял собой последний этаж, дополнительно отделенный от остальных лишь еще одним лестничным пролетом. Входная дверь в пентхаус была металлической, и не открывалась, а отодвигалась в сторону.

Хорват забарабанил в дверь, и звук его ударов гулко отразился от стен. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, и Морган даже подумал, что он ошибся, и Кинни надо было искать не здесь, а в его доме в Западной Вирджинии. Впрочем, если и так, они на всякий случай послали туда полицейских, и они его задержат там. Хорват снова постучал в дверь, которая, наконец, отъехала в сторону. Помещение по другую сторону двери было освещено лишь скудным утренним светом, однако он позволял разглядеть того, кто стоял на пороге. Высокий, потный и расслабленный Брайан Кинни был одет лишь в тренировочные штаны, натянутые, очевидно, в спешке и сидящие низко на бедрах. Его тело покрывали красные пятна, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся следами от недавних укусов.

Увидев него, Прентисс придушено выдохнула: Кинни полностью соответствовал описанию Моргана и Рида ‒ красивый и опасный хищник. Осознав, что на щеках у нее выступил румянец, а сердце забилось сильнее, Прентисс почувствовала себя виноватой.

От Кинни не ускользнула ее реакция, но он быстро перевел взгляд с нее на Моргана, а затем на Хорвата.

‒ А теперь-то что? ‒ резко спросил он, не скрывая раздражения, которое не вязалось с его довольным видом.

‒ Мы чему-то помешали? ‒ спросил Морган, абсолютно уверенный, что так оно и было.

Если им удастся поймать его до того, как он вымоется, есть шанс, что они найдут на нем ДНК последней жертвы. О, Морган с наслаждением поставит Кинни на колени ‒ и далеко не так, как тот желал бы.

Протиснувшись мимо Хорвата и Прентисс, которая застыла на месте, словно пораженная в сердце неземной красотой Кинни.

Лофт был больше, чем Морган предполагал и обставлен в том же стиле, что и кабинет Кинни. Большое окно выходило на улицу, слева от двери была небольшая кухня с встроенными шкафами, а большая часть мебели в гостиной стояла вокруг и около рабочего стола. Возле кофейного столика лежало множество подушек, делая комнату похожей на гарем, пусть даже кремовые и бежевые цвета лофта были далеки от восточной традиции. На столике стояли по большей части пустые коробочки из-под китайской еды на вынос, а пара палочек свалилась на пол.

В середине помещения была спальня, точнее, то, что ее заменяла ‒ невысокая платформа, на которой располагались кровать и шкаф, отгороженные от остального пространства ставнями с жалюзи. В данный момент жалюзи были приоткрыты, позволяя разглядеть накрытую темным постельным бельем кровать. На полу валялось одежда явно двух людей, а у двери стояли грязные поношенные кроссовки, которые Кинни вряд ли надел был даже под страхом смерти. На Мэттьюзе, когда его нашли, были ботинки, а значит, в лофте сейчас был кто-то еще, кроме Кинни.

Сам по себе лофт выглядел безопасным и удобным во всех смыслах слова. В здание вела только одна дверь, через которую вошли Морган и остальные, и напротив нее был лифт. А окна Кинни были у всех на виду. Кинни и тот, кто гостил у него сейчас, могли войти в лофт и, что еще важнее, выйти из него, лишь одним путем. Моргана это более чем устраивало.

‒ Вообще-то, да, помешали, ‒ ответил Кинни, отказавшись, надо полагать, от идеи закрыть дверь перед носом непрошеных гостей. Тем более что это означало, что Морган останется при этом в лофте. Может, Кинни и не имел бы ничего против этого, но по Моргану было видно, что он не горит желанием присоединиться к происходящему в лофте.

Отступив назад, Брайан впустил остальных и спросил:

‒ Что такого должно было стрястись, что вы заявились ко мне в шесть утра?

‒ Шесть тридцать, ‒ мрачно поправил его Хорват. ‒ Для протокола: где ты был сегодня ночью, Брайна? Не в клубе, случайно?

‒ Брайан? ‒ раздался откуда-то из глубины спальни мужской голос, и в гостиную вышел светловолосый растрепанный мужчина.

Он был ниже Кинни, моложе его и на ходу подтягивал серые тренировочные штаны. Прентисс мгновенно узнала его и поняла, что невольно посмотрела туда, где у него должен был остаться шрам после нападения. Джастин Тейлор.

‒ Джастин? ‒ ошеломленно спросил Хорват. ‒ Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

‒ Привет, Карл, ‒ улыбнулся Тейлор, и в комнату словно заглянуло солнце.

Однако улыбка Тейлора померкла, когда он разглядел остальных.

‒ Что происходит? Все в порядке?

В его глаза вдруг появилась паника, и он спросил, облизнув губы:

‒ Что-то случилось с Деб?

‒ Нет, нет, с Деб все хорошо, ‒ покачал головой Хорват, видимо, все еще пытаясь понять, что здесь творится. ‒ Мы пришли поговорить с Брайаном. Но ты-то что здесь делаешь? Я думал, вы расстались?

‒ Не совсем, ‒ ответил Джастин, взглянув на Брайана, как будто спрашивая, что говорить, а о чем лучше промолчать.

‒ Совсем нет, ‒ сказал Брайан скорее Джастину, нежели Хорвату.

Они обменялись долгими взглядами, больше похожими на молчаливый разговор, после чего Кинни развернулся и пошел на кухню, а Джастин снова повернулся к Хорвату.

‒ Так ты вернулся в Питтсбург? ‒ спросил растерянный Карл.

Он плохо соображал и винил в этом работу: в последние дни он большую часть времени проводил в участке, приходя домой, когда Дебби уже спала ‒ а где это видано, чтобы она ложилась раньше него? ‒ и через несколько часов снова шел на работу. Сегодня он успел поспать не больше трех часов, и это было заметно

‒ Нет, я здесь на пару дней, повидаться с Брайаном. Прилетел вчера вечером и улетаю в пятницу.

‒ Подожди, давай по порядку…

‒ Ты, правда, хочешь знать все детали? ‒ усмехнулся Брайан и, пристально оглядев фрукты в вазе, выбрал зеленое яблоко и подбросил его на ладони.

‒ Вы двое продолжали общаться, ‒ не обращая на него внимания, сказал Карл. ‒ И никому не сообщили об этом? Как часто ты тайком ото всех прилетал к Брайану?

Мать Джастина будет в ярости. А уж что сделает Деб, когда обо всем узнает, Карл даже представлять не хотел.

‒ Где-то раз в месяц, ‒ признался Джастин, чувствуя себя неудобно без рубашки.

Быть полуголым в «Вавилоне» или в его задних комнатах ‒ это одно, а в присутствии Карла и незнакомцев ‒ совсем другое.

‒ Я прилетал сюда или Брайан прилетал в Нью-Йорк всего на пару дней, и мы не хотели их попусту тратить, поэтом ни с кем не виделись, и…

‒ Вы закрывались в своем любовном гнездышке и игнорировали окружающий мир, ‒ широко улыбнулся Карл. ‒ Это очень мило парни, в душе я таю от умиления.

Брайан продолжал вертеть в руках яблоко.

‒ Рад за тебя, но, может, перейдешь уже к делу, Карл?

Прентисс уже начала испытывать неловкость при этой домашней сцене, и почти обрадовалась, когда у нее зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на экран, она сказала беззвучно Моргану, который намеренно встал на равном расстоянии от двери, Кинни и Тейлора: «Джей Джей», и отошла к стене, чтобы спокойной поговорить.

‒ Претнисс, ‒ тихо ответила она, краем уха слыша, как Хорват представляет ее и Моргана и начинает объяснять, зачем они пришли.

‒ Привет, Эмили. Вы где?

‒ У Кинни в квартире. Здесь Тейлор, говорит, прилетел вчера вечером.

‒ Да, Гарсия выяснила это, когда собирала на него информацию, ‒ подтвердила Джей Джей, и Прентисс услышала, как она шуршит бумагами. ‒ Она прислала много данных: счета, билеты на самолет, записи камер наблюдения. У Тейлора алиби по меньшей мере на три убийства, причем в день убийства Макса Дунна он был в Нью-Йорке на выставке, а Кинни ‒ на приеме на виду двух сотен людей.

После небольшой паузы, во время которой Джей Джей, судя по стуку клавиш, пересела к компьютеру, она продолжила:

‒ Камеры наблюдения банка, расположенного рядом с домом Кинни, захватывают дверь в здание. Я как раз смотрю их записи: Кинни и Тейлор вошли в дом прошлым вечером в начале десятого и больше не выходили, их машина также стояла на месте. Поэтому, если только у них нет третьего сообщника или тайного выхода из здания…

‒ Они не убийцы, так? ‒ закончила за нее Прентисс и, поймав взгляд Моргана, кивком показала на Кинни и покачала головой.

Морган хотел было что-то возразить, но она остановила его, предупреждающе подняв руку.

‒ Именно, ‒ откликнулась Джей Джей.

‒ Спасибо.

Прентисс положила трубку и присоединилась к Моргану, как раз когда Хорват обрисовал Тейлору картину происходящего.

‒ Это не они, Морган, ‒ негромко сказала Прентисс, дотронувшись до его скрещенных рук. ‒ Гарсия нашла записи камер наблюдения, которые это подтверждают. Они просто не могли этого сделать.

‒ Убийства? Боже, Брайан, почему ты ничего не сказал? ‒ громко воскликнул Джастин.

‒ В Нью-Йорке тоже есть газеты, ‒ сказал Брайан и откусил большой кусок яблока. ‒ Я думал, ты знаешь, ‒ добавил он чуть позже и недовольно посмотрел на Моргана. ‒ ФБР приходило ко мне на работу вчера примерно с таким же разговором, и я полагал, что они выяснили все, что хотели. Я тут не при чем.

Морган с силой опустил руку на кухонную стойку.

‒ Тогда давай поговорим о твоем клубе, Кинни. О «Вавилоне». О том, почему на его парковке лежит сейчас труп.

‒ Блядь! ‒ выругался Джастин и подошел к Брайану. ‒ Кто это? Кто-то, кого мы знаем? ‒ спросил он и перевел взгляд с Брайана на Хорвата и агентов ФБР и машинально потер ладонь правой руки.

Прентисс сделала мысленную заметку запомнить этот признак нервного тика и сказала:

‒ Саймон Мэттьюз. Его тело было найдено полчаса назад. Остальными жертвами стали Макс Дунн, Энтони Пенн, Панчо Мэнсфилд, Джейсон Питт и Алекс Илси. Вы их знали?

‒ О боже, ‒ повторил Тейлор и, держась одной рукой за стойку, сел на барный стул.

Стул чуть качнулся, и Тейлор придержал его свободной рукой, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

‒ Так вы их знали?

На лице Моргана ходили желваки ‒ очевидно, хоть он и слышал Прентисс, он не собирался доверять Кинни и Тейлору. Что еще случилось, когда они с Ридом допрашивали Кинни, о чем они умолчали? Позже она обязательно расспросит обо всем Рида.

‒ Я… да. Я не знал их, не всех, но знаю их имена. Брайан…

Он посмотрел на Кинни, и в его глазах внезапно появился ужас и беспокойство. Из-за жертв или из-за своего партнера?

‒ Это трах-лист, ‒ произнес Джастин.

‒ Что? ‒ спросила Прентисс, за секунду до Моргана.

Брайан, коже которого кухонные лампы придавали желтоватый цвет, опустил яблоко, которое поднес было ко рту. Теперь, когда он окончательно проснулся, он начал соображать быстрее и вспомнил, о чем говорил Джастин, что отразилось на его лице.

– Года два или три назад у Брайана был ранний кризис среднего возраста…

– Иди на хуй, Джастин.

– Сам иди. Это был кризис среднего возраста, – огрызнулся Джастин, но поправился под яростным взглядом Брайана: – Ладно, кризис четверти жизни. Неважно.

Он снова повернулся к Карлу и агентам ФБР, чуть поморщившись, и продолжил:

– Он заключил пари с этим парнем, Брэндоном… фамилию не помню. Выигрывал тот, кто первым трахнет десять самых горячих парней Питтсбурга. Они составили список…

– Кто победил? – не сдержалась Прентисс, и Кинни уничижительно посмотрел на нее.

– Я, – ответил он таким тоном, словно предположить иное мог только полный дебил.

– Имена жертв были в том списке? – спросила Прентисс у Тейлора, которые казался ей более полезным.

– Да. Их и еще четырех человек.

– Вы их помните?

– Могу попытаться вспомнить…

– Солнышко, не могу поверить, что ты это помнишь.

– Не могу поверить, что ты этого не помнишь. – Пауза, едва уловимое отвращение и: – Все, забей.

– Именно этим я и занимался, пока нас не прервали, – откликнулся Брайан, но посерьезнел, напоровшись на осуждающие взгляды остальных.

Он положил недоеденное яблоко на стойку и сказал:

– Слушайте, я не имею представления, кто еще помнит об этом дурацком пари и кому есть до него дело настолько, что он оставил труп у «Вавилона». Ничем не могу вам помочь. Я ничего не знаю об убийствах кроме того, что видел в новостях.

Если он и скривился при слове «убийствах», Джастин не собирался ему об этом говорить.

Брайан снова посмотрел в глаза Моргану, но на этот раз первым отвел взгляд.

– Я встретил Джастина в аэропорту около восьми, вместе приехали сюда и с тех пор никуда не выходили.

Он пересек комнату и подошел к столу, стоявшему у высокого окна.

– Может, у меня где-то здесь сохранился список. Если нет, уверен, Джастин все вспомнит.

Имя любовника он произнес с огромным сарказмом, но Тейлор лишь закатил глаза, видимо, будучи привыкшим к такому показательному драматизму.

– Вы оба поедете с нами в участок, – твердо сказал Морган, решив не упускать такую возможность. – Вы ответите на несколько вопросов о «Вавилоне», этом списке и Брэндоне. Как его фамилия?

– Я не помню, – покачал головой Брайан, склонившись над компьютером.

Он напечатал что-то и кликнул мышкой.

– Кажется, я вообще не спрашивал у него фамилию, – небрежно добавил он.

– Хватит темнить, Кинни, – сказал Морган, явно по-прежнему не доверявший Брайану. – Вчера убили еще одного человека, и вы с этим как-то связаны.

– Я не темню, офицер, – поднял руки Брайан, когда принтер загудел, распечатывая документ, намеренно назвав Моргана не тем званием. – Я не спрашиваю фамилий. И номера телефонов. Так интереснее, вы не согласны?

Кинни и Тейлор снова обменялись взглядами, и Прентисс было до смерти любопытно, какая история за этим стоит.

Морган взял список прежде, чем к нему успел потянуться Кинни. Было странно, каким важным оказался этот обычный белый листок с десятью именами.

– У вас есть время до приезда в участок, чтобы что-то вспомнить, – холодно и угрожающе сказал Морган.

– Ни хрена подобного, – отрезал Кинни. – Я рассказал вам всем, что знаю. У меня дела: кое-куда сходить, кое-кого… увидеть.

Он повернулся к Хорвату и Прентисс и спросил:

– Мы закончили?

Приняв секундную нерешительность Хорвата за утвердительный ответ, Брайан ушел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.

Джастин склонил на мгновение голову, затем скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на дверь спальни.

– Мы оба едем с вами, – сказал он уверенно. – Подождете десять минут, пока мы быстро примем душ и оденемся?

– Десять минут? – раздался из спальни возмущенный голос. – Блядь, ты шутишь? Я бреюсь дольше, не говоря уже о…

– Боже, Брайан, надень джинсы и перестань строить из себя гребаную принцессу, – крикнул через плечо Джастин.

– Мы подождем, – ответил Морган и оперся на стойку, всем своим видом давая понять, что не сдвинется с этого места, пока Кинни не выйдет из спальни. Хорват подошел к нему и вставшей рядом Прентисс и сказал многозначительно:

– Младший подчиненный партнер, да?

Губы Прентисс дрогнули в улыбке.

– Иногда и мы ошибаемся.

_14 ноября 2007 г., по пути в участок._

– Между прочим, чтобы иметь кризис среднего возраста, надо быть среднего возраста.

– Ладно, тогда как ты это назовешь?

– Сезонное обострение?

– Да? С чего бы это?

– Это было временное помешательство, вызванное острой нехваткой солнца.

– Даже не думай винить меня в этом. Ты такой лузер!

– Ты говорил иное сорок минут назад, когда мой член был у тебя в…

– Брайан!

– О да, мне нравится, когда ты произносишь так мое имя.

– Господи, да у тебя просто отставание в развитии.

– Пятерка тебе за риторику.

– Заткнись.

**Глава 9**

_14 ноября 2007 г., 7.30_

Высокий темноволосый мужчина, вошедший вслед за Прентисс и Морганом в участок, напоминал льва, решила Джей Джей. Хищника. Он шел по коридору, словно выискивал новую жертву, и каждый, кто оказывался рядом с ним, замирал на секунду, пытаясь понять, станет ли он его добычей. Кинни встретился глазами с одним из полицейских, проходившим мимо, и их на миг словно связала невидимая, но прочная цепь, разорвавшаяся, когда они разошлись и не могли больше поддерживать зрительный контакт. Кинни обернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на полицейского, тот также повернул голову, и невысокий блондин наступил Кинни на ногу. Джей Джей была уверена, что этот блондин, Тейлор, сделал это, чтобы Кинни не отвлекался и не отвлекал других. Подавив улыбку, она подошла к Хотчу и Риду, стоявшим за доской с их заметками и документами.

– Морган и Прентисс вернулись. Они привезли Кинни и Тейлора.

Хорват остановился у стола дежурного, чтобы переговорить с ним о чем-то, активно жестикулируя при этом и показывая на агентов ФБР и новоприбывших свидетелей. Хлопнув записной книжкой об стол пару раз, Хорват развернулся и скрылся в своем кабинете.

– Привет, – сказала Прентисс коллегам. У следовавшего за ней Моргана было такое выражение лица, как будто он съел таракана. – Художник еще не пришел? Кинни и Тейлор должны составить портрет подозреваемого.

Джастин остановился рядом с Джей Джей и, улыбнувшись, протянул руку и представился:

– Джастин Тейлор.

– Дженнифер Джеро, – ответила Джей Джей, пожимая его руку. – Это специальный агент Хотчнер и доктор Рид. Спасибо, что согласились помочь.

– Как будто у нас был выбор, – буркнул Брайан.

Он не знал, на кого больше злится: на копов, на Джастина или на самого себя, и эта неопределенность его раздражала. Это и нехватка кофеина в крови. Ему хотелось чашку кофе. Или пять.

Рид заметил, что пальцы левой и правой рук Тейлора согнуты немного по-разному, а на виске виден по большей части скрытый волосами тонкий белый шрам. На Тейлоре была красная облегающая футболка и слишком длинные джинсы, так не похожие на роскошную одежду Кинни.

Кивнув в ответ на приветствие Джей Джей, Тейлор сказал:

– Если вам нужен портрет, я могу…

– СОЛНЫШКО!

Рыжеволосая подруга Хорвата стремительно приближалась к Кинни и Тейлору, словно гибрид ангела мести и матушки-гусыни. Она пришла в участок со множеством контейнеров с едой, которые она поставила на стенку, отделяющую друг от друга разные отделы, и поспешила в сторону Кинни и Тейлора. Было странно наблюдать, пришло в голову Риду, как двое мужчин, таких внешне разных – загорелый мускулистый брюнет и бледный невысокий блондин, – совершенно одинаково ужасаются.

– О боже, – прошептал Тейлор.

– Был рад знакомству с тобой, жаль, оно длилось недолго, – отозвался Кинни.

Они переглянулись, молчаливо переговариваясь взглядами, как могут это делать давно знакомые люди, много вместе пережившие.

– Блядь! Боже мой! – добежав до Джастина, обняла его Дебби с блаженно-довольным выражением лица.

Джастин обнял ее в ответ, немного расслабившись – может, все будет не так страшно? Однако долго его спокойствие не продлилось, потому что уже минуту спустя Дебби отвесила подзатыльник ему, а потом и Брайану. Ироничная улыбка, появившаяся было на губах Брайана, исчезла в тот момент, когда Дебби его треснула, однако через мгновение он снова улыбнулся, только уже с иным чувством. Прентисс, откровенно удивившись этой улыбке, посмотрела на Рида. Им вмешаться или?..

– Вам двоим придется мне многое объяснить, – уперев руки в боки, сказала Дебби, сердито глядя на Брайана и Джастина. Любого другого ее взгляд уже сровнял бы с землей. – О чем, черт побери, вы думали?

– О том, что это наше личное дело? – усмехнулся Брайан, окончательно распрощавшись с идеей сохранить их с Джастином не прекратившуюся связь в тайне.

– О том, что мы хотели избежать подобных сцен, – сказал Джастин, выглядевший виноватым, и присел на край стола Джей Джей.

Дебби погрозила кулаком Брайану и Джастину и ткнула последнего в ребра. Он чуть согнулся, но улыбнулся той самой солнечной улыбкой, которой он был обязан своим прозвищем.

‒ Ты слишком отощал, Солнышко. Скажи Брайану, чтобы кормил тебя получше, раз уж он прячет тебя у себя вместо того, чтобы хоть иногда заглядывать ко мне на ужин.

‒ Он может есть мою… ‒ начал было Брайан, но Дебби, наставив на него палец, отрезала:

‒ С тобой я вообще не разговариваю.

Морган встал рядом с Хотчем, подальше от не самой мирной семейной встречи.

‒ Есть успехи в поиске оставшихся мужчин из списка? ‒ поинтересовался он.

По дороге, пока Прентисс вела машину, Морган послал Гарсии имена.

‒ Гарсия нашла телефоны трех из них, ‒ ответил Хотч. ‒ Росси обзванивает их сейчас. Я поговорю с Хорватом о выделении им охраны или их временном помещении под стражу до тех пор, пока мы не поймаем убийцу.

Морган вдруг заметил, что за час на доске появилось множество новых документов.

‒ Она что, работала над этим всю ночь? ‒ спросил он Хотча.

‒ Возможно, ‒ подняв бровь, допустил Хотч.

Когда-нибудь Морган обязательно поймет, как одним быстрым движением брови Хотч мог выражать так много эмоций. Как, например, сейчас: гордость за своего технического аналитика, симпатию к ней и беспокойство за ее здоровье.

‒ У нас мало времени, ‒ признал Хотч. ‒ Если убийца сохранит тот же темп, нас ждет еще один труп сегодня ночью.

В этот момент из своего кабинета вышел Хорват и направился к ним, по пути остановившись поговорить с миссис Новотны. Она оторвалась, наконец, от Тейлора и Кинни и снова взяла пакет с принесенной ею едой. Хотч успел услышать в нарастающем шуме заполняющегося людьми участка, как миссис Новотны сказала:

‒ …тали всю ночь. Поэтому я принесла завтрак. Маффины, дэниши, сэндвичи, еще лимонные…

Хотч снова повернулся к коллегам. Теперь, когда миссис Новотны отвлеклась, Джей Джей снова могла заняться делом.

‒ Я отведу вас к Ронде Маккинли, она полицейский портретист. Мне нужно, чтобы она нарисовала портрет убийцы для пресс-релиза.

‒ Я художник, ‒ сказал Джастин, переводя взгляд с одного агента ФБР на другого и, в конце концов, снова остановил его на Джей Джей.

Она сразу ему понравилась и чем-то напоминала ему маму. Хотя вряд ли ей польстило бы сравнение с матерью взрослого двадцатичетырехлетнего сына.

‒ Я сам могу нарисовать портрет. Правда, я видел Брэндона только дважды. Брайан?..

Тот кивнул и сел в кресло, которое только что освободила Джей Джей.

‒ Я его помню, ‒ сказал Брайан и, ухмыльнувшись, спросил у Джей Джей: ‒ Вы как, предпочитаете только голову или все целиком?

Интересно, ее также легко смутить, как Мускулистого красавчика? В любом случае, попытаться стоит, просто чтобы развлечься.

За спиной Кинни Тейлор закатил глаза. Джей Джей взяла со стола папку, однако не стала прижимать ее груди, как доспехи, ей это было не нужно. Она спокойно улыбнулась, но Прентисс заметила появившийся у нее в глазах стальной блеск.

‒ Нам вполне хватит головы, ‒ ответила Джей Джей, не поддаваясь на его провокацию.

А то, что Кинни намеренно ее провоцировал, было очевидно. Почему-то он решил, что он станет легкой мишенью, что было просто глупо. У Джей Джей не было времени играть с ним, и ей срочно требовалась информация, которая скрывалась за этой самодовольной и расслабленной улыбкой.

‒ Если только у него нет характерных примет, которые невозможно отобразить на портрете, ‒ добавила она.

Брайан поджал губы, размышляя, провел языком по зубу мудрости и сказал:

‒ Восемнадцать с половиной сантиметров, обрезан, лежит на левую сторону.

Джей Джей заметила ухмылку Тейлора, но проигнорировала его.

‒ Вы закончили? ‒ спросила она у Кинни, подняв бровь.

Блондины всегда были погибелью Брайана. Джастин ‒ это не подлежало сомнению. Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел возле «Вавилона» мальчишку, который сиял, как солнце. Но до него была Линдси, которая уговорила его передать ей баночку спермы и стать отцом так быстро, что он не успел даже подумать о том, во что ввязывается. И Дженнифер Тейлор, настойчивая и несговорчивая, так же упрямо вскидывающая подбородок, как и ее сын, и с таким же как у него твердым взглядом… А теперь еще эта агент ФБР, тоже Дженнифер, сверлившая его холодным взглядом до тех пор, пока его желание дурачиться не сменилось желанием сотрудничать со следствием.

С другой стороны, Брайан никогда не был командным игроком. И он ответил, глядя на агента Джеро из-под ресниц:

‒ О, что вы, я могу часами…

‒ Брайан! ‒ раздраженно рявкнула на него сидевшая за соседним столом Деб.

Краем глаза Брайан уловил движение ее руки, но все равно не успел отклониться от «маффина-учителя», брошенного в него Деб. Маффин ударил его в плечо и покатился по полу.

‒ Перестань быть таким засранцем и вспомни что-нибудь полезное, ‒ сказала Деб.

Брайан опустил на секунду голову и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, а затем кивнул, признавая, что побежден превосходящими силами противника. Когда он поднял голову, самодовольство в его взгляде уступило веселью и неохотной готовностью помочь.

‒ Да, я закончил, ‒ сказал он, стряхнул с плеча крошки маффина и попытался вспомнить что-нибудь о Брэндоне.

Например, как растрепанный шатен с блеклыми голубыми глазами, мускулистым телом и издевательской усмешкой, растянулся на его простынях и сказал: «Твои дни сочтены. Скоро я уничтожу тебя и займу твое место».

‒ Нет, ‒ покачал головой Брайан, ‒ у него не было никаких родимых пятен или татуировок, если вы об этом.

Джей Джей подождала еще минуту, и когда стало ясно, что больше он ничего не помнит, сказала Тейлору, примостившемуся на столе:

‒ Я принесу вам бумагу.

**Глава 10**

_14 ноября 2007, 9.30_

‒ Хорват собирается поселить всех в конспиративный дом, как только мы найдем Блейна Росса… ‒ докладывая Хотчу о последних изменениях в деле, Рид увидел, как к ним подошла Джей Джей.

Она была явно чем-то недовольна, и Рид нахмурился, не зная, чем вызвана ее реакция.

‒ Кинни что-то недоговаривает, ‒ сказала она.

‒ Думаешь, он знает об убийце больше, чем уже сообщил нам? ‒ уточнил Хотч.

‒ Да. Скорее всего, он и сам этого не осознает. Тейлор гораздо легче идет на сотрудничество, но он уже рассказал нам все, что мог, а это не так уж много. У меня нет идей, как выудить из них что-то еще.

Рид переступил с ноги на ногу и засунул руку в карман.

‒ Дайте я поговорю с Кинни, ‒ предложил он и объяснил свою идею: ‒ Морган был прав, когда говорил, что он доминантный альфа-самец. Поэтому он не увидит во мне угрозу. Думаю, у меня больше шансов, чем у кого-либо еще, узнать, что скрывает Кинни.

* * *

Жесткие пластиковые стулья в комнате для допросов были, разумеется, не из набора инструментов для пыток, но определенно казались таковыми. Да к тому же их едва ли когда чистили. Брайан как мог поудобнее устроился на одном из них и стал ждать очередного допроса, который на этот собирался устроить ему Дохляк. Жалюзи на окне, выходящем в коридор, были подняты, и Брайан видел прислонившегося к стене Джастина, беседующего с агентом Джеро.

Спустя пару минут в комнату зашел доктор Рид и закрыл за собой дверь. Брайан впервые внимательно, хоть и без особо интереса посмотрел на него. У него была внешность модели, не смазливая, но привлекательная, а одежда, казалось, была взята прямиком с подиума, хотя в обычной жизни смотрелась несколько странно. Он великолепно смотрелся бы на профессиональных модельных снимках, но его гардеробу требовалась реанимация.

Брайан лениво улыбнулся Риду, глядя ему в глаза, и заметил, как тот сглотнул и как расширились его зрачки. Может, допрос окажется веселее, чем Брайан предполагал.

Глаза у Кинни были карими, с зелеными и золотистыми точками, рассыпанными по радужке, теплыми и… Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Рид первым отвел взгляд, предоставляя Кинни временное преимущество. Все равно чуть позже Рид возьмет инициативу на себя и станет направлять разговор в ту сторону, в какую нужно ему. Он сел напротив Кинни и увидел, что тот пристально за ним наблюдает, положив одну руку на стол, а вторую – на спинку стула. Откровенно вызывающая поза, приглашение на поединок – и Рид понял, что самое время начинать.

– У вас проблемы с властью, – сказал Рид, сознательно копируя позу Кинни. – Почему?

Брайан склонил голову, продолжая улыбаться, но что-то в этом молодом агенте ФБР его настораживало. Но от игры Брайан все же не отказался.

– Вы профайлер, мы мне и скажите.

Рид обдумал несколько возможных ответов, но в итоге сказал, решив сразу перейти к сути вопроса:

– Неуверенность.

Брайан хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Что, простите?

Значит, его не будут спрашивать, где может быть Брэндон и все в том же духе, как это делала Джеро. Чего тогда добивается Рид?

Подавшись вперед, Рид поставил локти на стол, и от него не ускользнуло, как Кинни взглянул поверх его плеча на дверь. Очевидно, он не хотел разговаривать с ним и был бы не прочь сбежать отсюда, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке под чужим наблюдением. Это Рид мог понять.

– Вы чувствуете себя уверенно, только когда являетесь самым властным и сильным человеком в помещении, – пояснил Рид. – Это не компенсация чего-либо…

– Это точно, – перебил его Брайан.

– Вы успешны во всем: финансово, профессионально, в личной жизни, – и все же вы постоянно испытываете нужду что-то доказать окружающим. Я полагаю, что вы считаете, что не заслуживаете того успеха, который имеете.

И снова Брайан перевел взгляд на окно. Джастин, почувствовав это, посмотрел на него и встревожено улыбнулся. Это помогло Брайану успокоиться, и он снова взглянул на Рида, который продолжал говорить:

– Скорее всего, это результат жестокого обращения с вами в детстве и юности, в период становления вашего характера и осознания своего «я». Более того, вы боитесь, что, поскольку вы не заслуживаете ничего хорошего из того, что имеете, вы это потеряете.

В ответ на это Брайан мгновенно убрал руку со стола и выпрямился, практически машинально. Он вновь посмотрел быстро на Джастина и сказал:

– Вы составляете мой психологический портрет.

Само по себе это обвинение было таким же глупым, каким оно и прозвучало.

– Вы этим занимаетесь дни напролет? – спросил Брайан. – Составляете профайлы психов и серийных убийц? А я-то был уверен, что мы уже установили мою невиновность.

Он издал мрачный смешок и подпер голову рукой, не сдавая позиций.

– Вывести кровь с Прады очень непросто, знаете ли.

– Мы составляем психологические портреты не только убийц, мистер Кинни, – сцепив руки, ответил Рид. – Виктимология играет большую роль в вычислении преступников. И да, вы правы: вы не убийца.

Брайан воздел руки к небу, словно благодаря его за то, что ФБР признало его невиновным, и спросил с притворным удивлением:

– Вы наконец-то это поняли. Что натолкнуло вас на эту мысль?

– Вы, так же как и я, изучали людей и особенности их поведения, лишь в других условиях. Вы знаете, как добиться от людей желаемого, манипулируя ими, и не только в работе.

Губы Рида едва заметно дрогнули, когда он попал в цель, и, сев поудобнее, он взял ручку и стал вертеть ее в руках.

– Так вы чувствуете себя в безопасности, – продолжил он. – Вы поступаете так, потому что естественные реакции человека крайне непредсказуемые и пугающие, шок и удивление проще вызвать и контролировать. Ваша самоуверенность – сознательная защитная маска. И вы не так самовлюблены и сломлены, как убийца, чтобы быть способным на демонстрируемую им жестокость. К слову о жестокости…

Рид раскрыл принесенную с собой папку, завершая таким образом первую часть допроса. Сбить допрашиваемого с толку, а затем заставить сосредоточиться на том, что было необходимо следствию – основной метод допроса, ничего сложно.

– Вам удалось запретить Брэндону вход в ваш клуб – у вас было достаточно власти для этого. Тем не менее, потом вы приняли его пари. Что он такого сказал или сделал, что вы посчитали необходимым доказать ему и всем остальным, что вы лучше его?

Брайан не знал, что ответить. Поначалу он хотел было сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но ничего не смог придумать. Стиснув зубы, он опустил взгляд на свои руки и попытался забыть, что чувствовал тогда, когда его снедало сомнение в себе и своих силах. Когда все, что его окружало, стало казаться блеклым и серым с той самой минуты, как Джастин ушел от него. Снова. Вот только в тот раз Брайан был уверен, что этот мелкий паршивец больше не вернется. В самом деле, Брайан не мог нести ответственности за то, что делал в тот период. Любой слегка съехал бы с катушек от такой провокации.

Кстати о провокациях: наверное, будет не очень красиво, если он врежет агенту ФБР. Плохой тон и все такое. Просто для того, кто всегда был против решения конфликтов с помощью кулаков, Брайан испытывал непривычно острые вспышки агрессии после того, как Мускулистый красавчик и Дохляк появились вчера у него на работе в компании офицера Крупке[2]. Брайан бился об заклад, что многие, с кем они общались, разделяли его чувства.

Рид терпеливо ждал ответа от Кинни, но было похоже, что он не собирается его давать. Наверняка он задет за живое, и, чтобы закрепить этот эффект, Рид добавил:

– Дело было в том, что он бросил вам вызов на вашей же территории? Вы поэтому решили посоревноваться с ним? Показать ему, кто здесь главный, вожак стаи?

Слова Рида выдернули Брайана из задумчивости, и он сказал с большей запальчивостью, чем собирался:

– В том, кто вожак стаи, никогда не было никаких сомнений.

Брайан ухмыльнулся и с хищным блеском в глазах посмотрел на Рида – интересно, ему удастся отвлечь этого маленького засранца? Хотя нет, тут же поправил самого себя Брайан, он далеко не маленький. Тощий – да, ему было бы полезно походить в спортзал, но они с Брайаном были одного роста.

Кинни снова занял агрессивно-защитную позицию, но этого Рид и ожидал. Подняв бровь, он коснулся вопроса, который интересовал его больше всего:

– Каковы были условия пари? Что получал победитель?

На это Брайану было легко ответить, и он сказал, немного расслабившись:

– Если бы победил он, я пустил бы его обратно в «Вавилон». Если я – он позволил бы мне трахнуть его.

Брайан надеялся удивить или даже шокировать Рида, но ему это не удалось.

– Я отказал ему, когда выиграл, – добавил Брайан.

– Почему?

– Я доказал, что хотел, – небрежно бросил Брайан и снова откинулся на спинку стула. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу, поджал губы и пояснил: – Он мог сколько угодно болтать о том, что когда-нибудь он займет мое место, что он младше и сексуальнее меня, но я уже доказал, что он ошибался. И, потом, – тут Брайан слегка наклонил голову, делая вид, что поддался на уловки доктора Рида – пусть думает, что он выиграл, – вокруг были и есть сотни парней, готовых отдать яйца за то, что отсосать у меня. Зачем тратить вечер на того, кто собирался трахаться со мной только потому, что он неудачник?

Вот оно! То, что они упускали. Рид мгновенно уцепился за этот новый факт, отлично ложившийся в имеющуюся у них картину.

– Это могло стать последней каплей, последним, решающим все унижением, – озвучил вслух свои мысли Рид, забыв на мгновение, где он находится. – То, что он даже не стоил того, чтобы забрать награду.

О чем это Дохляк? Последнее решающее унижение?..

– Стоп, – тряхнув головой, сказал Брайан, застыв на стуле. Осознание того, что сказал Рид, обрушилось на него подобно тонне кирпичей, лишая дыхания. – Вы говорите, что это моя вина? – медленно спросил Брайан, все еще пытаясь уложить в голове этот факт. – Что если бы я не проиграл это пари… – Хотя этого, конечно же, он этого не допустил бы. Или допустил, зная, к чему это приведет? – Или если бы я трахнул Брэндона, эти мужчины были бы живы?

– Нет, мы не можем этого знать, – быстро сказал Рид, пытаясь исправить свою ошибку. – Подобные одержимые властью люди с доминантным характером и склонностью к насилию могут сорваться в любой момент, после любого значимого события в их жизни. Даже без вашего пари и списка, он все равно начал бы убивать рань или поздно.

Это прозвучало не так утешающе, как доктор Рид, судя по всему, надеялся. Брайан поник, приложил к щеке ладонь и уставился куда-то вдаль, не видя пред собой ничего.

– Мистер Кинни, – сказал Рид, думающий только о том, как бы побыстрее рассказать команде о том, что он узнал, – не вините себя.

Его тону, однако, недоставало искренности, потому что его мысли были заняты другим. Брэндон бросил вызов Кинни, проиграл, был унижен сначала им, а потом – собственными неудачами, в то время как его соперник лишь процветал. Причиной всего был Брайан. Возможно ли, что кроме мужчин из списка Брэндон хотел уничтожить и самого Кинни, и что именно их пари и подтолкнуло его убийству?

– Спасибо за помощь, – сказал Рид, спохватившись, когда Кинни поднялся из-за стола.

Брайан автоматически встал, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Ему хотелось курить. Нет, не только курить: еще он хотел выпить. Или принять что-нибудь вроде экстази. Или как-нибудь еще выключиться из реальности. Ему нужно было к Джастину. К Джастину, выбраться отсюда и взять себя в руки.

Остановившись у двери, он расправил плечи и, закрыв на секунду глаза, вспомнил, что он Брайан Кинни.

– Доктор Рид? – обернувшись, позвал он

– Да?

– Вы когда-нибудь ошибаетесь?

– Иногда, – поколебавшись, ответил Рид.

Брайан опять, как в начале допроса, с явным интересом взглянул на него и лениво и самодовольно улыбнулся. Бинго! Брайан увидел у него ту же реакцию, что и в первый раз. Как тебе это, Дохляк?

– А я вот в некоторых вещах никогда не ошибаюсь, – сказал Брайан и вышел из комнаты.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась с громким стуком.

**Глава 11**

_14 ноября 2007 г., полдень_

Хотчнер сидел за столом в полицейском участке и мрачно изучал результаты их работы за последние пять часов. Тейлор передал им портрет Брэндона, и Джей Джей распространила его среди журналистов. После разговора с Гарсией Прентисс перелопатила массу документов из местных клубов и просмотрела множество записей с их камер наблюдений, пока Росси, Рид и Хорват собирали в одном месте мужчин из списка Кинни. Сам Кинни вместе с Тейлором ушли час назад, заполнив все необходимые бумаги. С тех пор Морган мерил шагами участок, ожидая звонков на горячую линию, номер которой Джей Джей дала на пресс-конференции. Исходившее от Моргана раздражение было почти осязаемым.

Когда Морган в очередной раз повернулся к нему, Хотч подозвал его к себе взмахом руки. Моргану необходимо было выпустить пар, пока он не натворил глупостей. Когда он подошел к нему, Хотч пододвинул к Моргану стул, но тот остался стоять, опершись предплечьями на спинку.

– Что-то не так, Хотч? – нахмурился Морган?

Хотч скопировал выражение его лица, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

– Что с тобой, Морган? – не ходя вокруг да около спросил он. Морган обычно предпочитал прямой подход. – Ты зациклился на Кинни с той минуты, как он попал в наше поле зрения, и это отвлекает тебя от расследования.

– Я знаю таких типов, как он, Хотч, – ответил Морган. Он выпрямился и толкнул стул к столу с такой силой, что сам удивился. – Он не наш убийца, но он все равно хищник. Он использует этого парня и бросит его, как Тейлор уже ничего не сможет ему дать, а потом найдет себе новую жертву.

Хотч едва уловимо покачал головой.

– Ты переносишь на них свое собственное прошлое и эмоции, Морган, и это понятно. Но подумай сам: мы знаем их историю, мы видели, как они общаются. По-твоему, Тейлор похож на жертву?

Морган скрестил руки на груди и принялся ходить взад-вперед вдоль стены. У него на лице ходили желваки, и он все еще был напряжен, но Хотч видел, что он обдумывает его слова.

Морган вспоминал каждый момент взаимодействия Кинни и Тейлора, который он видел своими глазами. Вот Кинни прислоняется к плечу Тейлора, чтобы показать, где надо исправить портрет. Тейлор подается вперед, опираясь спиной на грудь Кинни, и откидывает голову. Доверие. Близость.

Тейлор берет у Джей Джей два картонных стакана кофе, ослепительно улыбаясь ей. Кинни тянется за одним из стаканов, но Тейлор отводит руку, не давая ему взять кофе. Кинни наклоняется к нему, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, и Тейлор прищуривается и приоткрывает рот, а Кинни пользуется моментом и хватает кофе. Легкость. Отличное знание друг друга.

Тейлор, отдающий в лофте приказы Кинни, спокойно и бесстрашно идущий против его воли. Надежность. Безопасность.

– Все не так просто, и ты сам это знаешь, – упрямо сказал Морган, но Хотч видел, что он немного расслабился. Хорошо.

– Я знаю, зачем мы здесь и что говорят доказательства, – мягко ответил Хотч. – Профайл – лишь руководство к действию, но не однозначное доказательство. Удобное орудие, и ничего больше. А доказательства говорят нам, что Кинни – не убийца, а Тейлор – не его жертва.

Хотч на секунду засомневался, стоит ли давить на Моргана, и все же решился:

– Ты не можешь позволять своему прошлому влиять на твое настоящее и на твою работу, Морган. Ты выше этого. И мне нужно, что сейчас ты мыслил трезво и непредвзято.

Морган открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему помешала подошедшая к ним Прентисс. Она разговаривала по телефону и на секунду замерла, увидев выражение лица Хотча, но все же подошла поближе, чтобы сообщить им новость:

‒ Хотч, у нас есть имя.

Хотч встал, и они с Морганом пошли за Прентисс, отправившейся обратно к столу Джей Джей.

‒ Рассказывай.

Прентисс еще раз посмотрела на Моргана, но сочла, что скрытность ‒ одна из форм отваги, и, ничего ему не сказав, ответила Хотчу:

‒ В базе данных «Вавилона» Рид нашел десять членов клуба по имени или фамилии «Брэндон». Гарсия нашла их фото, вот наш, ‒ Прентисс протянула Хотчу копию водительских прав, фотография на которых была похожа на нарисованный Тейлором портрет. Правда, волосы у изображенного на фотографии мужчины были короче, чем на рисунке. ‒ Гарсия, я включаю громкую связь.

– Кто он? – спросил Хотч.

– Брэндон Стрэйкер, двадцать девять лет, родился в Коннектикуте, – отозвалась Гарсия возбужденно – ей всегда нравилось, когда она успешно выполняла задачу. – Согласно данным его кредитки, он был во всех городах, где были найдены жертвы, во время их убийств…

– Подожди, он из семьи Гринвичских Стрэйкеров? – перебила ее Джей Джей, удивленно глядя на фото. – У них многомиллионное состояние.

– Именно, радость моя! Юный Брэндон был главным претендентом на семейный трон. Закончил Йель со степенью по экономике, имеет диплом Гарварда по юриспруденции, делал отличную карьеру в папочкиной фирме до две тысячи четвертого.

– А что случилось в две тысячи четвертом? – спросил Морган, засовывая руки в карманы.

– От него отреклась семья, его лишили наследства и уволили с работы, а его трастовый фонд аннулировали. Место Брэндона занял его младший брат Бенджамин, а сам он уехал из города. Сначала я подумала, его шаловливые руки побывали в семейной кассе, но я ошиблась. Дело оказалось не в руках, а в кое-какой другой части его тела, и она побывала вовсе не в кассе. А в одном из юристов компании. Мужского пола.

– Что, семья отреклась от него из-за того, что он гей? – подняв бровь, уточнил Морган, впервые проявляя настоящий интерес к разговору.

Хотч немного расслабился.

– Похоже на то. Он немного пошатался по Майами, загорел и переехал в великолепный гламурный Питтсбург. Пару лет он проработал корпоративным юристом, но весной его сократили. Теперь он работает юристом в низкосортной адвокатской конторе в Питтсбурге.

– Это значительное снижение статуса и положения, – сказала Прентисс, постукивая концом ручки по столу. – От золотого мальчика до вынужденного гоняться за клиентами адвоката. Наверняка у него упала самооценка. И, должно быть, он очень зол на этот мир.

– Зол настолько, чтобы начать убивать? – спросила Джей Джей, потянувшись за бутылкой воды.

– Хороший вопрос.

– Если это действительно он, то все равно непонятно, что именно толкнуло его на убийства. Его уволили три года назад, сократили весной – так почему он начал убивать в июле, да еще и придерживаясь такого расписания? Если он по-прежнему будет убивать по тому же графику, то следующая жертва появится завтра, потом еще одна шестнадцатого ноября и две последние – семнадцатого, с разницей не больше двенадцати часов. Что для него значит это расписание?

– Семнадцатого? – повторила Гарсия. – Это день рождения Стрэйкера. Ему исполнится тридцать.

– Это повод выпить, но никак не убить, – возразила Прентисс.

– Для некоторых людей это может казаться концом света, – задумчиво сказал Рид, все еще обдумывавший все, что узнал от Кинни, – новая информация идеально вписывалась в выстроенную Ридом теорию.

_14 ноября 2007 г., полдень._

– У тебя от всего этого не бегут мурашки по спине? – спросил Джастин, когда Брайан припарковывал свой кабриолет недалеко от закусочной. Общение с ФБР было довольно интересным, и ему понравилось, что он оказался полезным, нарисовав портрет серийного убийцы, но повторять этот опыт он не хотел бы. Теперь же, когда вызванное допросом агентов ФБР возбуждение спало, Джастин поймал себя на том, что всматривается в лицо каждого мужчины, встречающегося ему на пути, опасаясь встречи с Брэндоном. Он чувствовал себя так, словно им с Брайаном нарисовали на спинах мишени. Брайан был непривычно молчалив с той минуты, как они вышли из полицейского участка, и Джастин знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

– От чего? – заглушив мотор, спросил Брайан и вынул ключ из замка зажигания. – От того, что парень, который считал себя моим злейшим врагом – совершенно безосновательно, между прочим, – отрезает члены у других парней, как психованный маньяк из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов? Ну, что ты, это же совсем не страшно, откуда взяться мурашкам?

Повернувшись, он посмотрел на Джастина, и в его взгляде было беспокойство и страх, в котором он никогда не признал бы. Брайан бледно улыбнулся, но выражение его глаз не изменилось, и Джастин сказал, покачав головой:

– Что если он собирается убить и тебя, после того, как расправится с остальными?

И тут же пожалел, что озвучил свои опасения.

Брайан перевел взгляд на окно и побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

– Значит, я пожалею, что ты не сохранил тот пистолет, – с показной бравадой отозвался Брайан, резко открыл дверь машины и вышел наружу. – Ты идешь, или мне придется в одиночку предстать перед драконом?

В закусочной, как всегда в это время, начинался ланч, и посетителей было уже немало. Брайан разглядел у стойки две знакомые склоненные головы и с невозмутимым видом неторопливо пошел в их сторону. Джастин последовал за ним.

– Привет, Майки, – незаметно подкравшись к Майклу, сказал Брайан прямо ему на ухо. – Как дела?

– Брайан! Мать твою!

Майкл едва не упал со стула от неожиданности и обернулся, чтобы высказать Брайану все, что он о нем думает. Но, увидев Джастина, он забыл, что хотел сказать.

– Ты и впрямь вернулся! – воскликнул он.

– Всего на пару дней, – пожал плечами Джастин и подошел к Эммету. – Привет, Эм.

– И тебе привет, незнакомец, – немного неловко обнял его Эммет и, отстранив от себя, внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. – Вы только посмотрите! Малыш, Нью-Йорк тебе идет.

Майкл дождался, когда Брайан сядет рядом с ним и спросил:

– Что происходит? ФБР действительно считает, что ты убийца? Мама и Тед сказали, что тебя допрашивали.

Брайан молча посмотрел на него и, сгорбившись, оперся локтями на стойку.

– Мы все утро провели в участке, – ответил вместо него Джастин. – Это безумие какое-то. Они задали нам кучу вопросов, и я набросал портрет подозреваемого. Правда, они называли его «ансаб» – понятия не имею, что они имели в виду.

Говорить об это было проще, чем Джастин полагал. Это давало ему иллюзию того, что он что-то делает, а не сидит, сложа руки, в ожидании хоть какой-то новой информации от полиции.

– Подозреваемого? – переспросил Эммет. – Значит, вы двое не подозреваемые?

Брайан смерил его испепеляющим взглядом, а Джастин откровенно удивился этому вопросу. Хотя, по сути, в какой-то момент они ими были: Джастин видел на доске в участке их с Брайаном фотографии в окружении газетных вырезок, карт и снимков с мест убийств. Но одно дело, когда тебя подозревает ФБР, и совсем другое – когда тебя так называют друзья.

– Они думают, что это Брэндон, – медовым голосом сообщил Брайан, поискав взглядом Деб.

Она металась между столами и кухней и, очевидно, еще не заметила их прихода.

– Тот парень, которого Брайан выгнал из «Вавилона» пару лет назад, – пояснил Джастин. – А убитые мужчины были в том списке, который Брайан и Брэндон составили, заключая пари.

– Трах-лист! – выпалил Эммет, сцепив руки. – О боже, Брайан, о боже.

– Мать твою, – повторил Майкл.

– Что он опять натворил? – спросил Деб, вставая за стойку, и дала Брайану подзатыльник.

Она была уверена, что этот засранец его заслужил, пусть и не знала, за что именно.

– Ты еще больше разозлил тех агентов ФБР? Думаешь, я не видела, как смотрел на тебя агент Морган? Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, ты давно уже лежал бы бездыханным трупом. Что ты сделал, пнул его собаку

– Оказался не убийцей, – отозвался Брайан. – Он был разочарован тем, что ему не удалось надеть на меня наручники.

Он снял пальто и посмотрел Деб в глаза:

– Дадут мне здесь кофе, Деб?

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Майкл. – Его еще не поймали? Брайан… что, если он охотится и на тебя? Вы с Джастином в опасности?

Джастин встал за спиной Брайана и взъерошил ему волосы, несмотря на его протесты.

– Агент Хотчнер предупредил, что нам не стоит возвращаться в лофт, поскольку Брэндон знает, где он, – сказал Джастин, немного… нет, очень даже сильно поежившись при одной мысли о столкновении с Брэндоном. – Пока они его не поймают.

– И где вы пока остановитесь? – спросил Майкл, как раз когда Дебби подошла к ним с кофейником и двумя кружками.

Она перевела встревоженный взгляд с Джастина на Брайана и обратно.

– Только не в доме, он слишком далеко от цивилизации!

– Брэндон может уже ждать вас там, – сказал Эммет. – И никто не услышит ваших криков.

– С нами все будет в порядке, – слегка улыбнулся Джастин.

Ему нравилось его нынешняя жизнь и проведенные с Брайаном выходные, которые были более чем хороши, но этот разговор напомнил ему обо всем том, чего ему так остро не хватало в Нью-Йорке.

– Я позвонил маме по дороге из участка, – сказал он. Сегодня мы переночуем у нее.

Брайану показалось, или Дебби и правда разочаровал этот план? Брайан выпрямился, обхватил обеими руками кружку и сказал неуверенно:

– На ужин у нас, однако, никаких планов нет. Матушка Тейлор будет показывать дом очередному клиенту. Найдется у вас за столом еще два места?

– Для Солнышка – конечно, – быстро отозвалась Дебби, верно истолковав слова Брайана, являвшиеся – вот чудо-то – попыткой извинения и примирения. – Для тебя… – она сделала паузу и широко улыбнулась Брайану: прощен. – Ну, думаю, мы найдем для тебя лишний стул. Вы оба больно отощали.

**Глава 12**

_14 ноября 2007 г., 16.00_

Брэндон Стрэйкер арендовал небольшой дом на окраине города, в новом районе, соседствующим с одной стороны с лесом, с другой – со стройкой. Внешне дом выглядел вполне пристойно: аккуратный, свежепокрашенный, со стриженым газоном и ухоженным садом. В живую изгородь была воткнула визитка компании, занимавшейся уходом за клумбами и кустами – это объясняло красивый сад.

Морган вышел из внедорожника в бронежилете и с пистолетом наготове. Машины Стрэйкера перед домом видно не было, но этого и следовало ожидать. Его начальник сказал, что сегодня Стрэйкер не вышел на работу, а значит, скорее всего, он где-то прятался, не желая лишний раз попадаться на глаза людям, которые могли узнать его – фотографии Стрэйкера были во всех новостях. Агенты ФБР надеялись, что непреодолимое желание закончить начатое не позволит ему сбежать из города, и он все же рискнет выследить и убить следующую жертву.

Хотч и Морган первыми зашли в дом, а сопровождавшие их полицейские и Рид последовали за ними. Кроме тарелок с остатками завтрака в раковине ничто не указывало на то, что в доме вообще кто-то был в этот день.

– Все чисто, – объявил Морган и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

Теперь надо было попробовать понять, как мыслит Стрэйкер и где он мог залечь на дно. Кухня и гостиная были чистыми, убранными и со стандартной мебелью и декором. Полной противоположностью им была первая из спален, в которую вошел Морган: шикарная, в красных и золотых тонах, отделанная темным деревом, с огромной кроватью, занимавшей большую часть комнаты. Когда Морган щелкнул выключателем, над кроватью зажглись лампочки, осветившие комнату неярким светом. В общем и целом спальная казалась комнатой девушки какого-нибудь главаря банды с неплохим вкусом, однако некоторые вещи, лежавшие на прикроватном столике – Морган поднял бровь при виде внушительного размера некоторых из них, – делали ее похожей на бордель высокого класса.

Вторая спальная разительно отличалась от первой. Она была переделана в кабинет, где стоял рабочий стол, книжный шкаф и компьютер. Но не они бросались в глаза в первую очередь, а большой коллаж, висевший на противоположной от двери стене. Он состоял из фотографий, наполовину скрытых газетными вырезками и заметками, накарябанными на листках бумаги.

Рид подошел поближе и быстро осмотрел коллаж, запоминая детали и анализируя их.

Копия того списка, который дал Кинни, с написанными от руки данными о местах работ и телефонах каждой жертвы. Шесть имен из списка были зачеркнуты черным маркером.

Статьи из газет и пресс-релизы. Об открытии нового рекламного агентства «Киннетик», которым владеет Брайан Кинни, купивший ранее клуб «Вавилон». О теле, найденном у «Тулшеда». О теле, найденном у «Пистолс». О «новой жертве убийцы с Либерти-авеню».

Фотографии шести жертв, сделанные при их жизни с дальнего расстояния. Фотографии намеченных жертв, также сделанные с дальнего расстояния.

Календарь. Даты убийств зачеркнуты и рядом с каждой написаны от руки инициалы: М., А., П., Д., А. – первые буквы имен жертв. Рядом с тринадцатым ноября – С., рядом с пятнадцатым – Б., рядом с шестнадцатым – М. Семнадцатое ноября обведено красным, зачеркнуто, еще раз обведено, и рядом с ним – две буквы. Остальные числа месяца закрыты фотографией Кинни, приколотой к календарю.

Но самой примечательной частью коллажа был его центр. Рид сделал несколько снимков этого места, чтобы показать его команде. Посредине были фотографии Кинни, большая часть из которых также была сделала на расстоянии, незаметно для него. Вот он в аэропорту, целуется взасос с Тейлором, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Вот он со спортивной сумкой на плече и в черных очках открывает дверь. Вот он выходит из магазина комиксов в компании своего друга Майкла Новотны. Вот он стоит на кованом балконе, скрытый в тени, за его плечом – ярко-зеленые неоновые огни. Последняя фотография была сделана снизу.

– Он одержим Кинни, – сказал Рид, не поворачиваясь, когда услышал позади себя шаги.

Он решил, что это Хотч: шаги были легкие и быстрые, у Моргана совсем другая походка.

– Мужчины из списка для него просто разминка, – продолжил он. – Он совершенствует свою технику убийства, чтобы подготовиться к решающему моменту, Хотч.

Рид повернулся и посмотрел на босса круглыми глазами, напомнив Хотчу сову.

– Думаю, Брайан Кинни его последняя жертва.

* * *

Лестница в недостроенный подвал была скрипучей и неровной, а покрывающий ступеньки линолеум давно уже протерся. Учитывая отличное состояние остальных помещений, становилось ясно, что владелец этого дома, кем бы он ни был, не считал нужным приводить подвал в порядок. А для хранения вещей он годился и в том виде, в котором был. Освещался он одной-единственной лампочкой, свисавшей с потолка на проволоке. Морган внимательно оглядел подвал при ее тусклом свете: справа от лестницы располагалась ниша с нагревателем воды и отопительной системой, у стены – стиральная машинка и сушилка, а рядом с ними – морозильная камера, включенная в другую розетку. Пол был бетонным, в центре, в небольшом углублении, – сливное отверстие. Рядом с ним Морган заметил темное пятно, похожее на грязь, и нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Он был уверен, что это кровь. Выпрямившись, Морган пошел к морозилке, заранее готовясь к тому, что он мог там найти. Серийные убийцы часто держали в холодильниках то, от чего у большинства людей начались бы кошмары.

На дне морозилки лежали коробки с готовой едой и пакеты с замороженными овощами. В корзине же, прикрепленной сверху, было штук шесть небольших продолговатых упаковок чего-то, завернутого во много слоев пленки. Морган взял одну из них и повертел в руках. Что скрывалось под пленкой, невозможно было определить с первого взгляда, видно только было, что это что-то телесного цвета… Морган вдруг осознал, что именно он держит в руке, и бросил это обратно в корзинку, словно обжегшись. Ему ничуть не было стыдно за такую реакцию. Он захлопнул морозильник, и крышка опустилась обратно с громким стуком. Хотч и Рид как раз спускались в это время по лестнице, и, услышав шум, ускорили шаг.

Морган посмотрел на них и сказал мрачно:

‒ Я нашел его трофеи, они все здесь. ‒ И, поменяв тему на не столь неприятную, добавил: ‒ Он совершал убийства здесь, Хотч: на полу кровь.

Хотч кивнул и сказал, услышав раздавшиеся наверху шаги:

‒ Пора уходить отсюда ‒ пребыли местные эксперты. А нам надо вернуться в участок, чтобы организовать поиски Стрэйкера.

_14 ноября 2007 г., 17.00_

‒ Скажи, что у тебя есть хорошие новости, ‒ попросил Хотч Джей Джей, войдя в участок и снимая на ходу бронежилет.

Джей Джей поджала губы и предложила:

– Я могу начать с хороших новостей.

Хотч повесил бронежилет на стул, и она продолжила:

– Мы нашли Блэйна Росса – седьмую намеченную жертву Стэйкера, он помещен вместе с остальными под охрану. Возле их дома дежурит четверо полицейских, Стрэйкеру до них не добраться.

– А плохие новости? – поинтересовался Хотч.

– Мы не можем найти Стрэйкера, – хмуро ответила Джей Джей. – Вчера он опустошил свой депозит и с тех пор не пользовался кредиткой. Гарсия отслеживает активность по всем его счетам, и если он снимет с них деньги, мы об этом сразу же узнаем. Что он будет делать теперь, когда жертвы вне его досягаемости?

Хотч поправил галстук и ответил, потуже затягивая узел:

– Он не может отступиться от намеченного плана: он слишком одержим местью, слишком долго все планировал. У него дома мы нашли множество фотографией Кинни, и логично предположить, что он попытается убить его.

– Я могу позвонить Кинни и снова предложить ему перебраться в охраняемый дом, но вряд ли он согласится, учитывая, как он протестовал против этого утром.

Хотч кивнул: он также сомневался, что Кинни пойдет на это, но все же попросил:

– Да, позвони ему. Они с Тейлором предупреждены, что им нельзя возвращаться к Кинни, но Стрэйкер этого не знает и может отправиться в лофт. Надо послать людей туда и в загородный дом Кинни. А мы пока что разделимся и объедем Либерти-авеню. Скоро откроются бары и ночные клубы, возможно, Стрэйкер сегодня выйдет на охоту.

_14 ноября 2007 г., 17.00._

_Телефонный разговор:_

– Привет, Тед. Ты идешь сегодня на ужин к маме?

– Привет, Майкл. Сегодня? Почему, сегодня же не воскресенье?

– Особый случай: там будут Брайан и Джастин.

– Отлично, я хоть увижусь с Брайаном, раз он не соизволил сегодня показаться на работе.

– Принимая во внимание все происходящее, его нельзя винить.

– Да, наверное. Но я надеялся, что он появится хотя бы после обеда, после того, как с ним закончат разбираться те агенты. Видел бы ты тех парней, Майкл!

– Ты что, заглядывался на агентов ФБР?

– Когда не боялся, что он пришли нас закрыть, а потом – что они собираются арестовать Брайана за кучу убийств? Конечно, заглядывался. Если бы они пришли к тебе, ты тоже попытался бы понять, гей агент Морган или нет. Он как раз во вкусе Эммета.

– Нет, спасибо, обойдусь без этого. Не хочу, чтобы меня арестовали за то, что я заигрываю с копом. Подожди, мне кто-то звонит… Магазин комиксов «Красный плащ», слушаю.

– Майкл, привет. Я только что получил сообщение от Деб о том, что она ждет нас сегодня на ужин.

– Да, Бен, ма зовет всех – там будут Брайан и Джастин, и она считает, что чем нас больше, тем безопаснее. Кажется, она верит, что убийца с Либерти-авеню вполне способен ворваться к ней в дом и убить Брайана и Джастина у нее на глазах.

– А я то думал, что жизнь с Карлом и просмотр детективных сериалов излечит ее от привычки придумывать себе всякие ужасы. У меня закончились занятия, но мне еще нужно встретиться с одним студентом, а потом я планировал зайти в спорт-зал, и уже оттуда поехать домой. Если я выйду из зала в полседьмого, я приеду к Деб в семь. Идет?

– Да, хорошо. Я заберу Хантера из школы по дороге к маме. Люблю тебя.

– Я тебя тоже.

– Тед, ты еще там?

– Да. Мне звонил Бен, он будет у ма часов в семь, а мы с Хантером – около половины седьмого.

– Я отправил сообщение Блэйку, и если у него не нет других планов, он придет. Эммет знает об ужине?

– Да, мы при нем договаривались об этом.

– И?

– Верно, лучше ему позвонить.

– Вот именно.

‒ Да?

‒ Эммет, привет.

‒ Майкл, дорогой, что такое? И кто там на второй линии? Я слышу чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Если вы с Беном шалите…

‒ Это всего лишь я, Эм.

‒ А, Тедди, приветик.

‒ Я просто звоню, чтобы убедиться, что ты придешь сегодня на ужин к маме. Тед и Блэйк будут.

‒ Конечно, приду, где мне еще быть?

‒ Ну, например, на пути в другую страну, потому что теперь Брайан и Джастин знают, что ты подозревал их в убийствах. Подожди, у меня еще звонок…

‒ Так кто сдал тебя Брайану и Джастину? Майкл?

‒ Нет, мы говорили с ними об этом за обедом. Знаешь, как обычно все причитают: «Мы его никогда ни в чем таком не подозревали, мы и подумать не могли, что он на такое способен, он всегда был таким тихим». А Брайан, наоборот, кажется очень даже способным на убийство. Что доказывает, что у любого правила есть исключением.

‒ У тебя извращенный ум, Эм.

‒ Я считаю это комплиментом.

‒ Иди расскажи о своих теориях полиции. Особенно агенту Моргану.

‒ А что, он симпатичный?

‒ Не просто симпатичный ‒ потрясающе красивый, Эм. Роскошный мужчина. А какие у него мускулы ‒ закачаешься.

‒ Ого, звучит заманчиво. Интересно, у него есть наручники? «Встаньте лицом к стене, раздвиньте ноги».

‒ Вряд ли копы на самом деле такое говорят.

‒ ФБР ‒ не копы.

‒ Попроси у Карла номер его телефона.

‒ Боже, вы двое можете хоть иногда думать о важных вещах?

‒ Майкл, дорогуша, мы не знали, что ты снова присоединился к разговору.

‒ Я так и понял. Все, я пошел закрывать магазин. Увидимся у мамы.

‒ Пока, Май… Да, вечер начинается бодро, ничего не скажешь.

‒ Не ворчи, Тедди, он просто беспокоится за Брайана и Джастина. Как и все мы. Расслабься, вечер будет классным. Как в старые добрые времена.

‒ Да, не считая бродящего вокруг серийного убийцы. Пока.

**Глава 13**

_14 ноября 2007, 18.00_

На Либерти-Авеню, судя по всему, всегда было полно народа, и днем, и ночью, решила Прентисс и прибавила шага, чтобы догнать идущую впереди Джей Джей. Росси следовал за Прентисс, внимательно рассматривая встречавшихся ему по пути мужчин и заглядывая в витрины кафе и магазинов, отбрасывающих длинные тени.

Портрет Стрэйкера, который Прентисс держала в руках, уже основательно помялся после того, как она сотни раз показала его прохожим и посетителям ресторанов.

‒ Все его знают, но никто его не видел, ‒ проворчала она, и Джей Джей сочувственно посмотрела на нее. ‒ Как такое возможно?

Следующей остановкой в их списке был бар «Вудис», куда часто ходили почти все жертвы. Джей Джей и Прентисс подождали, пока по лестнице, ведущей в бар, спустится группа юношей, и поднялись наверх.

‒ Он залег на дно, ‒ сказал догнавший их Росси. – Он видел пресс-конференцию и знает, что мы его ищем.

‒ Тогда зачем мы ищем его здесь? ‒ буркнула Прентисс.

Уже темнело, а они не добились ничего полезного за день, и это ее раздражало.

‒ Кто-то может знать, где он прячется. Он много лет жил здесь и был частью общины, кто-то должен быть в курсе, куда он мог податься.

Джей Джей открыла дверь, и их окатило волной жары и громкой музыки. Джей Джей была уверена, что позже здесь будет еще громче и жарче. Однако и сейчас здесь хватало посетителей, и кто-то из них, возможно, мог помочь ФБР.

Высокие столы с деревянными столешницами чередовались с более низкими столиками, характерными для пивного бара, а в углу стоял бильярдный стол, возле которого собралась небольшая группа мужчин.

‒ Давайте разделимся, ‒ предложила Джей Джей. ‒ Так мы быстрее управимся.

Но, как показала практика, она ошиблась: несмотря на все свои усилия и удостоверение агента ФБР Джей Джей не удалось ничего вытянуть из посетителей бара. Она показывала портрет Стрэйкера и настойчиво расспрашивала о нем, но в ответ мужчины лишь пожимали плечами и говорили: «Не знаю, простите». Джей Джей взглянула на Прентисс ‒ у той были те же проблемы.

‒ Я не привыкла быть для парней пустым местом, ‒ пошутила Джей Джей, хотя было очевидно, что ее эта ситуация начала злить.

‒ Зато у Росси прекрасно идут дела, ‒ заметила Прентисс, показав взглядом на Росси, который оживленно беседовал с несколькими мужчинами у высокого стола.

Они, правда, все отрицательно качали головами, что не слишком обнадеживало, но, по крайней мере, общались с Росси, в то время как на Джей Джей и Прентисс завсегдатаи «Вудис» лишь странно смотрели и не горели желанием с ними разговаривать.

‒ Кто бы мог подумать, ‒ удивленно рассмеялась Джей Джей.

Ничего не выяснив у посетителей бара, Росси разочаровано свернул портрет Стрэйкера и, обдумывая, что ему делать дальше, не заметил, как задел плечом проходящего мимо человека.

‒ Простите… ‒ начал было он, но осекся, увидев пару ярко-голубых глаз.

Такой голубой цвет явно достигался за счет контактных линз, которые, вкупе со светлым париком, делали их обладателя невероятно похожим на Мэрилин Монро. «Мэрилин» была одета в то самое белое платье, которое обычно представляли себя люди при мысли о Монро, правда, с менее глубоким декольте. Росси не сразу понял, что эта «Мэрилин» гораздо выше своего прототипа и даже выше его самого, и обладает заметным кадыком. Ну да, конечно.

‒ Ничего страшного, ‒ ответила «Мэрилин» и оценивающе посмотрел… посмотрела на Росси. ‒ Что-то ищешь, милый? Что-то конкретное?

‒ Кого-то конкретного, ‒ поправил ее Росси, на секунду поразившийся подобной самоуверенности, и развернул портрет Стрэйкера. ‒ Вы знаете этого мужчину.

«Мэрилин» взяла портрет ‒ руки у нее были ухоженные и с великолепным маникюром, ‒ и удивленно посмотрела на Росси.

‒ Брэндона? ‒ улыбнувшись, уточнила она.

Протянув ему обратно портрет, «Мэрилин» проворковала, понизив голос:

 ‒ Прости, дорогой, но, по-моему, он не твой тип.

‒ Почему это? ‒ улыбнувшись в ответ, спросил Росси.

Все, с кем он до этого разговаривал, сообщили ему о Стрэйкере даже меньше, чем «Мэрилин», и он не мог упустить такого шанса. А значит, нельзя было настроить против себя единственного, который мог знать о Стрэйкере что-то, кроме его имени и размера его члена.

‒ Посмотри на Росси, ‒ тихо сказала Джей Джей Прентисс, когда закончили разговаривать с барменом.

Оглянувшись, Прентисс увидела, что новый член их команды беседует с трасвеститом и, прикрыв рукой рот, улыбнулась.

‒ Брэндон ‒ стопроцентный актив, который любит контроль, ‒ ответила «Мэрилин», склонив голову, и всем своим видом показывая, что она не прочь сделать ему непристойное предложение. Продолжая улыбаться, она все тем же призывным тоном проворковала: ‒ А ты ‒ прости, если ошибаюсь, ‒ не похож на пассива.

Росси весело хмыкнул и подыграл ей:

‒ А как выглядят пассивы? Кроме очевидных признаков, конечно.

«Мэрилин» приняла его слова за флирт, хотя, не исключено, Росси и впрямь флиртовал. Немного. В таком образе «Мэрилин» казалась красивой женщиной, и Росси с легкостью стал общаться с ней так, как он обычно общался с представительницами прекрасного пола.

У «Мэрилин» зажглись глаза и она, также рассмеявшись, сказала:

‒ Поедем к тебе, красавчик, и я наглядно тебе это продемонстрирую.

‒ Спасибо, но натурал, ‒ поспешил закончить этот разговор Росси, чтобы он не зашел не в ту строну. ‒ И, к тому же, я на работе.

‒ Что с того? Спагетти, знаешь ли, в натуральном виде тоже прямые и не гнуться…

‒ Пока не становятся мокрыми и горячими, ‒ сказал Росси одновременно с ней. ‒ Да, я тоже это слышал. Но вернемся к Брэндону Стрэйкеру…

Мэрилин покачала головой и мгновенно посерьезнела.

‒ Боюсь, ничем не могу помочь. Я немного знаю его и слышала ходящие о нем слухи, но мы вращаемся в разных кругах. Вообще-то, если подумать, последние пару недель я редко его видела. Обычно по вечерам его можно найти в «Вавилоне» или в «Попперзе», но он либо был занят, либо сменил клубы.

‒ Если увидите его, сразу же позвоните нам, ‒ сказал Росси, протягивая ей визитку. ‒ И сделайте мне одолжение, ‒ добавил он, увидев, как округлились ее глаза при виде герба на визитке, ‒ не упоминай при нем о ФБР и вообще не приближайтесь к нему. Просто позвоните мне.

Казалось, «Мэрилин» хотела задать ему множество вопросов, но передумала, увидев выражение его лица. Она убрала визитку Росси в клатч и вынула оттуда свою собственную.

‒ Хорошо, позвоню. А это тебе, ‒ сказала она, засовывая свою визитку в нагрудный карман Росси, и подмигнула. ‒ На всякий случай. Спокойной ночи, Дэвид, ‒ попрощалась она и бросила через плечо Джей Джей и Прентисс: ‒ И вам, леди.

После чего «Мэрилин» пошла по своим делам, гораздо более легкой и изящной походкой, чем можно было бы ожидать от трансвестита на десятиметровой шпильке.

‒ Он дал тебе свою визитку, Росси? ‒ спросила Джей Джей, когда они спускались по лестнице на улицу, и с улыбкой переглянулась с Прентисс.

‒ Сколько мужчин могут похвастаться тем, что сама Мэрилин Монро дала им свой номер телефона? ‒ поддразнила Росси Прентисс.

‒ Только я и Джо ДиМаджо[3], ‒ отозвался Росси, усмехнувшись.

Он вытащил визитку из кармана, прочитал ее и тихо фыркнул.

Мисс Шалость

Либерти Кабаре

(412)555‒0110

Подумав пару секунд, он вынул портмоне и убрал туда визитку. К этому времени Джей Джей и Прентисс уже ушли вперед, и ему опять пришлось их догонять.

* * *

Они видели мое лицо и знают мои имя. Будь я слабее, я бы сбежал. Однако я слишком далеко зашел, чтобы отступать.

Этот город мой, и я намерен это доказать. Я уже заявил на него права. Все закончится сегодня. Кровью.

* * *

_14 ноября 2007 г., 19.00_

– Деб, привет. Это Джастин. Подожди… Нет, не она – автоответчик. Деб, мы немного…м-м-м… немного опоздаем. Эм, из-за пробок… Заткнись. Мы будем… м-м-м… Скоро. Минут через двадцать. Прости за…

_14 ноября 2007 г., 20.30_

Солнце зашло уже больше часа назад, передав вахту уличным фонарям, освещавшим теперь город. Однако для начала ночной жизни, которой славилась Либерти-аваню, было еще рановато. Скучающий вышибала «Попперза» равнодушно взглянул на приближающихся к клубу Росси и Рида, но когда они подошли поближе, в его глазах появилось любопытство и настороженность – слишком уж они отличались от прочих посетителей. Вышибале пришло в голову, что они могут быть копами – что ж, тогда от них можно не ждать неприятностей. Один из них выглядел лет на двадцать, а значит, можно было немного подшутить над ним, а заодно и продемонстрировать, что в «Попперзе» уважают закон.

– Малыш, покажи-ка свое удостоверение личности, – попросил вышибала, прислонившись к притолоке двери, ведущий в клуб.

Рид на мгновение удивился такой просьбе накачанного – вероятно, стероидами, принимая во внимание его испарину и масляный блеск волос, – вышибалы в оранжевой рубашке, но не собирался с ним спорить.

– ФБР, – представился Рид, вынимая удостоверение, и с тайным удовлетворением заметил промелькнувшее в глазах вышибалы изумление.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Росси также показал свое удостоверение.

– Мы ищем этого мужчину, – сказал Росси, убрав удостоверение и развернув портрет Стрэйкера. – Брэндона Стрэйкера. Он не приходил сюда сегодня?

Вышибала посмотрел на портрет и покачал головой.

– Нет, сэр. Он иногда бывает у нас, но я давно его не видел. Правда, я не работаю по выходным – может, он тогда приходит.

– Не возражаете, если мы зайдем внутрь? – спросил Росси, однако по его тону становилось ясно, что это не вопрос, а утверждение.

Вышибала перевел взгляд с него на Рида и отошел от двери, пропуская их в клуб.

Посетителей внутри было мало – неудивительно, учитывая такой ранний час, – и Брэндона среди них не наблюдалось. Вынув телефон, Росси набрал номер Хотча и сообщил, когда тот взял трубку:

– В «Попперзе» его нет, мы идем дальше.

При выходе из клуба они с Ридом столкнулись в тесном предбаннике с только что зашедшей в клуб группой мужчин. Росси пришлось буквально проталкиваться к двери, а Рид следовал за ним, стараясь не дотрагиваться до незнакомых людей, но избежать этого в таком ограниченном пространстве было невозможно. Один из мужчин, блондин в рваных джинсах и тесной футболке, уверенный в своей красоте и неотразимости, явно старался всевозможными способами привлечь к себе внимание. У него были проколоты уши, а на руке красовалась яркая, бросающаяся в глаза татуировка. Проходя мимо Рида, он посмотрел ему в глаза, поднял бровь и показал взглядом на дверь, улыбнувшись Риду… с надеждой?

Рид озадаченно посмотрел на него в ответ: блондин хотел ему что-то сказать, но что? Едва ли, что у него есть нужная ФБР информация: Рид его раньше не видел, да и Росси не показывал ему фотографию Стрэйкера. Но что тогда? Если только… о! Рид огляделся и увидел, как ему подмигнул мужчина, который определенно пялился на его зад секунду назад. Блондин отвел глаза и скрылся в клубе, а Рид вышел на улицу.

– Все в порядке, Рид? – хмыкнув, спросил Росси.

Судя по его улыбке, он заметил оказанное Риду внимание.

– А? Д-да, в порядке.

Об убийствах говорили во всех новостях, и Росси с Ридом не походили на завсегдатаев ночных клубов Либерти-авеню, поэтому Рид считал, что все сразу же поймут, что они из полиции или ФБР, и не даже не подумывают с ними заигрывать. Он ошибся.

Интересно, что бы сделал на его месте Морган?

Росси возвел глаза к небу, словно прося у него что-то, а затем сказал с добродушной усмешкой:

– Попробуй им улыбаться. Сделай вид, что польщен.

И, пока Рид, поджав губы, придумывал, что на этот ответить, добавил:

– А потом снова приступай к работе.

* * *

Сегодня холодно, и вечерний туман оседает на моей коже, пока я жду добычу. Я всем телом ощущаю тяжесть ножа, моего постоянного спутника в последнее время. Только кожаные ножны отделяют меня от его острого поцелуя.

Я до сих пор помню каждый сантиметр тела того, кто первый показал мне, на что способен заточенный клинок. Я закрываю глаза этим зябким вечером и вижуслышучувствую: как расступается плоть под натиском острого лезвия, как безупречный золотистый загар украшается красными линиями, как на коже расцветают, словно розы, алые пятна. Белый свет над его кроватью выдавал его прежние шрамы, невидимые постороннему взгляду, – его трофеи и напоминания о минутах страсти, оставшихся в прошлом.

Я жадно поглощал все, что он мне давал, когда умолял о большем, о крови и непреходящим наслаждении. Он хотел больше, чем я мог ему дать. В конце концов, мы все этого хотим, но это невозможно.

Мимо меня проезжает машина и вскоре останавливается. Я застываю. Однако это не он, еще рано. Я напряжен и возбужден, мне кажется, что все мои нервы оголены.

Скоро.

_14 ноября 2007 г., 21.00_

Джей Джей полагала, что этим вечером она будет казаться самым чужеродным элементом в «Вавилоне», но Аарон Хотчнеру удалось ее в этом переплюнуть. Хорошо еще, что никто из них не пытался делать вид, что пришел сюда, чтобы приятно провести время. Внутри клуб производил впечатление гнезда порока, что не вязалось с его непритязательным фасадом. На профессиональных танцорах, выступающих на сцене «Вавилона» были лишь немногим меньше одежды, чем на посетителях. Когда игравшая в клубе музыка становилась громче и быстрее, а свет – ярче, с потолка на танцпол сыпались блестки. Несмотря на то, что народа в «Вавилоне» было еще немного, большинство из них увлеченно танцевали под оглушительную музыку, что затрудняло общение с ними агентов ФБР.

Управляющий клуба был готов сотрудничать со следствием, даже более охотно, чем рассчитывала Джей Джей. Очевидно, Кинни сообщил ему о приходе ФБР. Этот мужчина – поистине клубок противоречий, решила Джей Джей, следуя за управляющим в его кабинет, чтобы посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения.

На четырех мониторах, установленных в кабинете, шла трансляция с камер наблюдения, охватывающих различные залы и помещения клуба. На одном из мониторов была видна освещенная голубыми лампами комната, где находилось гораздо меньше людей, чем в других помещениях. Джей Джей не сразу поняла, что они делают, а кода поняла – отвернулась с удивленной усмешкой.

– Я точно знаю, что он сюда сегодня не придет, – сказал управляющий, которого позабавила реакция Джей Джей на увиденное.

Когда Джей Джей записывала диск с записями камер за последние дни, у Хотч зазвонил телефон.

– Хотчнер.

Хотч выслушал, что ему сказал звонивший, и ответил:

– Понял. То же самое в «Вавилоне».

Он повесил трубку и покачал головой.

– Это был Росси, – сказал он Джей Джей. – В «Попперзе» ничего. Надо двигаться дальше.

– Вы искали в «Митхуке»? – спросил управляющий. – Не думаю, что он любитель кожи и БДСМ, но мой бойфренд как-то спал с ним и сказал, что у Брэндона бзик на власти и доминировании.

– Пока нет, но спасибо за совет.

Попрощавшись, Хотч и Джей Джей вышли из тихого кабинета с шумный коридор клуба. Когда они спускались по лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, с потолка снова посыпались блестки, осыпав обоих агентов ФБР.

Джей Джей и Хотч покинули клуб, не переставали отряхиваться.

* * *

Я долго наблюдал через эти окна за тем, что происходит в квартире напротив, видел, как они двигаются в унисон, блондин и брюнет, солнце и тьма, звук и тишина.

Тогда, много лет назад, мне следовало взять Джастина первым. Он бы ничего не понял, зато Кинни точно знал бы, что я сделал и почему. И яд, уже тогда начавший отравлять его, разрушил бы его изнутри, поглотил без остатка и без моих дополнительных усилий.

Но будущее угадать невозможно.

На этот раз я не ошибусь. Я знаю его мысли, его привычки, его рутину как свои собственные. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть, ведь мы с ним – две стороны одной медали. Когда-то я считал, что буду его преемником. На этот счет я тоже ошибался: я пошел куда дальше его.

Он у меня на мушке, и ему недолго осталось. А когда мой язык окажется у него во рту, а его тело будет жаждать моего, он узнает, каково это – быть покоренным мной, дать мне все, что только возможно, быть любимым мной.

И я получу свою жертву.

**Глава 14**

_14 ноября 2007 г., 22.00_

Лофт Брайана Кинни находился в не самом благополучном районе города, неподалеку от Либерти-авеню и ее ночных клубов. Морган предпочел бы, чтобы кто-то – а лучше всего несколько человек, – наблюдали за квартирой с более высокой точки, чем внедорожник. Скажем, из соседнего здания. Однако им приходилось использовать те ресурсы, что у них имелись.

Морган с Прентисс уже больше часа сидели в припаркованной возле дома Кинни машине, но убийца и не думал появляться. Остальные члены команды и полицейские также не могли похвастаться успехами.

– Думаю, мы зря тратим время, – буркнул Морган, сжав руль и внимательно оглядывая улицу.

– Еще рано, – посмотрев на часы на приборной панели, ответила Прентисс. – Согласно отчетам патологоанатомов, он убивает между тремя и шестью утра, у нас еще есть время.

– Все равно мы должны бы… – начал было Морган, но осекся, заметив движение на другом конце улицы, у дома Кинни.

– Морган?

Тот жестом попросил Прентисс помолчать и показал в ту сторону, где он кого-то увидел.

– Там кто-то есть, – сказал он, открывая дверь машины.

Прентисс посмотрела в бинокль и разглядела едва различимую фигуру у стены здания. Кто бы это ни был, он не хотел, чтобы его увидели, и снова скрылся за углом. Складывалось впечатление, что он, как и агенты ФБР, наблюдал за улицей. Невозможно было определить наверняка, но рост и сложение этого человека были такими же, как у Брэндона.

Когда Морган вышел из внедорожника и вынул из кобуры пистолет, Прентисс быстро набрала номер Хотча.

– Мы заметили подозрительного человека у дома Кинни. Похож на Стрэйкера. Мы Морганом попробуем его задержать.

Эта улица и днем была не очень многолюдна, не говоря уже о позднем вечере, и Прентисс только порадовалась отсутствию прохожих, которые могли подвергнуться риску. С другой стороны, так было труднее остаться незамеченным, особенно если у тебя в руках пистолет. Морган приблизился к тому месту, где он заметил подозреваемого, справа, а Прентисс – слева.

Морган осторожно и бесшумно, что для его комплекции было нелегко, обогнул здание, держа пистолет наготове, и увидел Стрэйкера, который уже собирался завернуть за угол.

– Стоять, ФБР! – крикнул он, застав удивленного Стрэйкера врасплох. – Брэндон Стрэйкер, поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел!

Стрэйкер обернулся и бросился наутек.

Морган помчался за ним и за считанные секунды скрылся из поля зрения Прентисс. Она даже не задумалась о том, что ей делать дальше, действуя инстинктивно. Развернувшись, она вернулась к началу здания, держась в его тени, затем обогнула его и побежала вдоль переулка который, как она рассчитывала, выведет ее к той улочке, куда должен был выскочить Стрэйкер, не имевший другого пути отступления.

Улочка не была освещена, но белая кожа и светлые волосы Стрэйкера выдавали его и позволяли Моргану продолжить погоню. Впереди улицу перегораживал забор в виде металлической сетки, блокирующий проезд машин, и два мусорных бака. Стрэйкер перепрыгнул через сетку, помогая себе руками, и с грохотом приземлился на асфальт по другую сторону забора. Он скинул куртку, оставшись в джинсах и рубашке – не слишком хорошая защита он ноябрьского холода, но так легче бежать.

На ходу убрав пистолет в кобуру, Морган последовал примеру Стрэйкера и также перепрыгнул через забор. Он снова выхватил пистолет и направил его в спину Стрэйкера.

– Руки вверх! – повторил он.

Слева он увидел какое-то движение и сначала различил большую желтую надпись «ФБР», а потом уже понял, что это Прентисс. Она выбежала из переулка, перпендикулярного улице, по которой бежали Морган и Стрэйкер, и тут же взяла последнего на мушку.

Стрэйкер застыл на месте, оценивающе посмотрел на Прентисс и поднял руки. В правой руке у него был охотничий нож, длинный, острый и изогнутый. Его кончик был нацелен в небо, словно стремясь пронзить его. Стрэйкер отступил назад и развернулся, чтобы видеть обоих агентов ФБР. Поняв, что ему не справиться с обоими, он медленно опустился на колени на мокрый асфальт метрах в трех от Моргана и четырех – от Прентисс.

– Положи нож на землю, – приказал Морган, беря на себя контроль над ситуацией.

Стрэйкер не шелохнулся, и даже в полутьме Морган увидел в его глазах странное отрешенное выражение. Как будто Стрэйкер не сомневался, что для него все закончится хорошо, и Морган, которому очень не понравился этот взгляд, даже замер на секунду.

‒ Ты слышал, что тебе сказали: положи нож на землю, ‒ повторила Прнетисс, подходя поближе к Стрэйкеру и не переставая целиться ему в лоб. ‒ Не осложняй жизнь нам и себе самому.

Брэндон нарочито медленно, словно насмехаясь над агентами ФБР, поднял нож, делая вид, что сдается.

‒ Да, вот так, ‒ одобрила Прентисс. ‒ Положи его на землю и держи руки так, чтобы мы их видели.

После этих слов Стрэйкер вдруг поднял голову и холодно и с вызовом посмотрел на Моргана и Прентисс. В эту минуту он казался особенно красивым и будто бы сошедшим с холста художника. А затем он перехватил нож и быстрым и точным движением распорол себе левую руку от сгиба локтя до ладони.

‒ Стой! ‒ крикнул Морган, и для него самого его голос прозвучал так, словно он донесся откуда-то издалека.

Он уже ничего не мог сделать, не мог помешать Стрэйкеру, лицо которого на миг исказилось страшной болью. Порез был настолько глубоким и широким, что стала видна кость. Кровь фонтаном хлынула из раны, и Стрэйкер осел на землю. При этом он продолжал смотреть вверх, в небо, раскинув руки, и на лице его был написан экстаз.

Пока Морган, подбежав к Стрэйкеру, пытался зажать рану и хоть как-то остановить кровь, уже пропитавшую одежду обоих, Прентисс вызвала по телефону помощь.

* * *

Наслаждение, горячее, мокрое, скользкое, выплескивается из меня в такт биению моего сердца и течет по моим рукам. В воздухе появляется привкус соли и железо.

Все началось с секса.

Все заканчивается кровью.

Все заканчивается сейчас.

* * *

‒ Моя прежняя квартира была жуткой дырой, но новая вполне симпатичная, ‒ сказал Джастин, обводя пальцем мокрое пятно, оставленное на столешнице бокалом, который он сейчас рассеяно вертел в руках.

Напротив него сидели Тед и положивший руку ему на плечо Блейк. Хорошо, что эти двое еще вместе. Конечно, Джастин был в курсе жизни своих питтсбургских друзей, в основном благодаря разговорам с Дебби и переписке с Майклом, но видеть своими глазами, что Тед по-прежнему встречается с Блейком было приятно. (Было странно, что теперь в одном предложении сочетаются слова «Тед» и «по-прежнему встречается». Страннее этого могло быть только сочетание «Брайан» и «по-прежнему встречается». Нет, серьезно.)

‒ Картер скульптор, я постоянно натыкаюсь на кухне на какое-нибудь незаконченное папье-маше и прочую фигню. Зато он в основном зависает у своей подружки, так что я, можно сказать, живу один.

Разговаривать о быте и пустяках было проще мучительного ожидания, но не намного.

Откинувшись на спинку, Джастин обвел взглядом комнату. Царящая в ней атмосфера домашнего ужина, на который в кои-то веки собрались все члены семьи, не вязалась со всеобщим напряжением, но, к счастью, перебивала его. Майкл и Бен планировали уборку и расставляли на место вымытую и вытертую посуду, Хантер устроился на мягком удобном кресле Карла и играл в видеоигру, а Эммет строчил кому-то смс-ки, сидя на диване. На противоположном же конце комнаты обстановка была не такой мирной.

‒ Я серьезно, Деб, ‒ с опасным выражением лица сказал Брайан, державшийся за дверную ручку. ‒ Я иду на улицу. Покурить. Прямо сейчас.

‒ Ни черта подобного, никуда ты не идешь! ‒ уперевшись рукой в дверь, ответила Дебби.

Затем она навалилась на нее всем телом и сказала, подняв бровь и в упор глядя на Байрана:

‒ Пока серийный убийца, который хочет тебя прикончить, ходит на воле, никуда я тебя не пущу. Я не собираюсь доставать твое тело из чертового мусорного контейнера, Брайан.

‒ Ладно! ‒ сдаваясь, воскликнул Брайан и вынул сигарету из кармана. ‒ Тогда я буду курить здесь. Потому что если я не выкурю хотя бы сигарету, я перегрызу кому-нибудь горло.

‒ Не смей зажигать эту гадость в моем доме!..

Тут раздался звонок телефона, и все разговоры мгновенно стихли.

Дебби, тяжело сглотнув, пошла к телефону. Брайан сделал то же самое, быстро пройдя через гостиную на кухню. Но первым трубку успел взять Майкл. Он прикусил губу и, оглядев собравшихся в комнате, ответил на звонок:

‒ Да, слушаю.

Через несколько секунд, выслушав своего собеседника, он видимо расслабился и широко улыбнулся.

‒ Нет, нет, отличная новость! Это здорово! Спасибо, Карл. Да, все здесь. Конечно, я им сообщу.

Закончив разговор, он крепко обнял Бена и сказал:

‒ Они его взяли! Они поймали Брэндона.

Вокруг раздались радостные возгласы, а Дебби, прижав руки к груди, пробормотала что-то, глядя в потолок. Посерьезнев, Майкл посмотрел на своего старейшего и лучшего друга и добавил:

‒ Брайан… он был у тебя.

Брайан тяжело опустился на диван, который стоял за ним. Нахлынувшая на него волна облегчения, смывшая терзавшее его весь день напряжение и волнение, лишила его сил. Чудь дрожащей рукой он прикрыл глаза и погрузился в свои мысли.

Сзади Барайна обняли за плечи, и ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что это Джастин. Он знал каждую черточку, каждый мускул его тела, как свои собственные, возможно, даже лучше, как знал и то, что папайей, манго или чем там был этот запах, пахнет от волос Джастина ‒ он начал пользоваться этим шампунем в прошлом году. Брайан откинул голову, и Джастин уткнулся носом ему в шею, помогая ему сконцентрироваться и прийти в себя.

‒ Все кончено, ‒ пробормотал Джастин, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу Брайана.

Брайан взял Джастина за руку, лежавшую у него на плече, и переплел свои пальцы с его.

Так они сидели еще долго.

**Эпилог**

‒ Ну, кажется, пора, ‒ сказал Брайан, посмотрев на Джастина с преувеличенной печалью, которая ему, впрочем, не удалась. В основном потому, что он знал: Джастин еще чувствовал его вкус на губах. Туалет в аэропорту был не слишком удобным местом, но, по крайней мере, чище, чем многие другие места, где они трахались до этого.

– С тобой все будет в порядке? – не мог не спросить в очередной раз Джастин, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что это бесит Брайана.

Наверное, поэтому он и продолжал это спрашивать.

– Просто отлично, – отмахнулся Брайан, хотя уголки его губ дернулись в улыбке.

– Мы увидимся на Рождество, – пообещал Джастин. – Всего-то через шесть недель. Если, конечно, я переживу работу в мастерской с Герэйнтом.

– Не волнуйся об этом, – пожав плечами, ответил Брайан и, положив руки Джастину на бедра, притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. Шум аэропорта вокруг казался далеким и не мешал их разговору. – Я же не волнуюсь.

– Я знаю, – рассмеялся Джастин и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом рук Брайана и его дыхания, ерошившего ему волосы. – «Со мной все будет великолепно», – поддразнил он Брайана, точно предсказав его следующую реплику.

– Не великолепно, – поправил его Брайан и легонько поцеловал его в лоб, – а чертовски великолепно.

Он уперся своим лбом в его, а затем поцеловал Джастина, вцепившись пальцами в его ремень. Жадный и торопливый в начале, через мгновение поцелуй стал нежным и медленным. Когда он закончился, Брайан и Джастин выдохнули в унисон.

Не поднимая головы, Джастин улыбнулся Брайану, хотя тот и не видел его лица, и пробормотал:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

В зале объявили о начале посадки, и Джастин повесил на плечо потрепанную дорожную сумку, отстранившись от Брайана и сжав напоследок его руку. Дойдя до эскалатора, он встал на него, обернулся и посмотрел на прощание на Брайана, а затем эскалатор унес его вниз, к пунктам контроля.

Брайан оперся на металлические перила заграждения и слегка сгорбился. Улыбаясь, он привычно провожал Джастина глазами до тех пор, пока он окончательно не скрылся из вида.

* * *

Все уже давно привыкли, что почти каждое их дело заканчивается знакомым гудением двигателей, и это по-своему успокаивало. Когда Росси сел напротив Хотча в передней части самолета, он разговаривал по телефону, краем уха слыша негромкую беседу коллег в хвосте.

– Спасибо, Хорват, – попрощался Росси и закончил разговор. – Стрэйкер выживет, – сказал он Хотчу. – Исключительно благодаря Моргану и Прентисс. За ним следят, чтобы он не покончил жизнь самоубийством.

– Я должен был понять, что он стремительно теряет контроль над собой, – мрачно ответил Хотч, нахмурившись. – Мы лишь ускорили этот процесс, убрав из зоны досягаемости намеченных им жертв. Это стало для него последней каплей.

– Невозможно предсказать все, Аарон, – возразил Росси.

Морган, проходивший мимо них как раз в этот момент, сел рядом с Джей Джей и напротив Прентисс и Рида.

– Кто скажет Хотчу? – тихо спросил он с улыбкой и лукавым блеском в глазах.

– Только не я, – быстро ответила Прентисс, помахав руками.

– Что скажет? – поинтересовался Рид, отрываясь от книги, которую он читал.

– Посмотри на него, – посоветовал вместо ответа Морган.

Рид вытянул шею и взглянул на сидевшего спиной к нему Хотч. Единственное, что он мог увидеть со своего места, так это затылок и шею Хотча. Росси повернул голову в ту сторону, где расположились его коллеги, и Рид быстро пригнулся.

– А-а-а, – протянул он.

– Не смейся, – предупредила его Джей Джей и, противореча самой себе, весело хмыкнула. – Это ужасно въедливая штука, сегодня утром мне пришлось снова смывать ее.

– Не можем же мы допустить, чтобы Штраусс увидела его с блестками в волосах, – запротестовала Прентисс, но без особого энтузиазма. – Она умрет от счастья.

– Ладно, вот ты ему и скажи об этом.

– Не буду! Ты это первым увидел, ты и скажи.

– Камень-ножницы-бумага?

– Даже не думай.

 

  


* * *

[1] Так в Америке называют рабочий класс.

[2] Офицер Крупке ‒ персонаж мюзикла «Вестсайдская история».

[3] Американский бейсболист, один из лучших игроков за всю историю. Муж Мэрилин Монро.


End file.
